


Evelyn Pevensie : Le Prince Caspian

by KarenKilla



Series: Evelyn Pevensie et Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un an s'est écoulé depuis que les Pevensie sont revenus de Narnia. Le temps leur parait bien long loin des merveilles de ce monde mais le temps est venu pour les cinq de replonger dans le monde de Narnia. Pourtant bien des choses ont changé durant leur absence. Comment vont ils gérer tous les changements qui sont advenus ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la suite de ma précédente histoire Evelyn Pevensie, Le Lion, la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire Magique.  
> Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Cela faisait bien des siècles depuis la disparition des rois et reines de ce qui était à présent connu comme l'Age d'Or de Narnia. Les choses étaient bien différentes à présent. Les telmarins régnaient sur Narnia, et le Régent, Lord Miraz dirigeait le pays en attendant que son neveu le Prince Caspian soit en mesure de prendre le trône. Mais ce soir là les choses allaient changer. L'épouse de Miraz venait de donner naissance à un fils, un héritier donc pour Miraz qui ordonna alors l'assassinat de son neveu.

Malheureusement pour Miraz, quelqu'un veillait à la sécurité du Prince, son précepteur, le professeur Cornelius. Ce dernier alla vite réveiller le prince pour lui dire de s'enfuir.

"Encore cinq petites minutes." Caspian dit en se réveillant et en voyant le visage de son précepteur

"Nous n'observerons pas les étoiles ce soir mon prince. Venez nous devons nous hâter." pressa le professeur

L'urgence dans la voix de son mentor poussa Caspian à lui obéir.

"Professeur Cornelius que se passe t'il ?" demanda Caspian

"Votre tante vient de donner naissance à un fils." le professeur répondit avant d'emprunter un passage secret et d'urger le prince à le suivre.

"Venez." ordonna t'il

Mais Caspian hésita, après tout peut être que son oncle n'était pas aussi cruel, il observa donc par l'ouverture de la porte les soldats qui entrèrent tous armés d'une arbalète et qui tirèrent sur son lit, là où il était encore quelques minutes auparavant. Cela finit de le convaincre et il suivit son professeur. Il passa à l'armurerie où il attrapa une épée et une protection pour son torse en cas d'attaque. Le professeur lui donna ensuite une cape et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller aux écuries où Caspian sella puis monta sur son cheval.

"Vous devez gagner les bois." dit le professeur

"Les bois ?" questionna Caspian

"Ils ne vous suivront pas là bas." Cornelius expliqua, il chercha ensuite dans ses habits et en sortit un objet entouré d'un tissu "Il m'a fallu tant d'années pour trouver cet objet. Ne vous en servez pas, excepté en cas de grande nécessité."

"Vous reverrais je un jour ?" Caspian demanda ensuite gravement

"Je l'espère de tout mon cœur mon prince." Cornelius répondit sur le même ton "Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aimerai vous dire. Tout ce que vous savez est sur le point de changer. "

Leur échange fut coupé court lorsqu'ils entendirent un garde ordonner la levée du pont levis. Caspian n'avait plus une seconde à perdre, il traversa le plus vite possible la cour du château désarmant les gardes qui tentaient de lui barrer la route. Il ne s'arrêta qu'un moment pour observer les feux d'artifices éclater au dessus du château de son enfance, célébrant la raison même de son départ, la naissance de son cousin.

Il ne put s'y attarder longtemps, déjà des gardes arrivaient après lui montés eux aussi à cheval. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus, lançant son cheval au galop il se dirigea vers les bois qui étaient dis hantés par les Telmarins et qui étaient craints par tous. Mais c'était son seul espoir et les consignes de son professeur donc il s'exécuta.

Il continua donc dans les bois, entendant faiblement les soldats derrière lui hésitaient à entrer. Mais pas longtemps malheureusement. La course poursuite continua donc, il traversa les zones d'arbres et la rivière, avant de se retrouver dans une forêt plus dense que celle d'avant. Caspian se retourna pour voir si il était toujours suivi et si oui à quel distance mais en faisant cela il ne vit pas une branche qui le frappa en plein visage et le désarçonna de cheval. Il réussit à se défaire de son étrier qui le maintenait accrocher à son cheval qui continuait sa route. Mais même une fois que son cavalier ne fut plus sur lui ou à côté de lui, le cheval continua sa course.

Laissant Caspian seul dans la forêt. Il observa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, cherchant à se placer et aussi à trouver une cachette pour les soldats qui risquaient d'arriver quand une porte s'ouvrit sous les racines d'un arbre et de là en sortit des étranges personnages. Des nains.

"Il nous a vu." dit un nain à la barbe noire épaisse

Caspian chercha son épée et tenta d'aller vers elle mais l'autre nain, qui était plutôt blond roux avançait vers lui, l'épée levée. Une chose le fit cependant arrêter, il vit une corne blanche en ivoire au sol, le paquet précieux que le professeur avait confié à Caspian. Cela le fit hésiter, et lorsque les soldats telmarins arrivèrent le nain décida d'aller s'en charger.

"Occupe toi de lui." il se contenta de dire à son compagnon à la barbe noire

Il fonça ensuite vers les soldats telmarins, Caspian ne sachant pas ce qui se passait décida une fois de plus de faire confiance au professeur et il souffla dans la corne, malgré les protestation du nain à barbe noire qui l'assomma.

  

 


	2. L'Angleterre

Evelyn se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, elle avait accompagné Susan pour trouver un magasine et comme souvent un garçon était intéressé en Susan, chose qui n'était pas réciproque si la tête de Susan était quelque indication. Et le garçon ne le remarquait pas du tout. Elle avait un peu pitié de lui, elle n'avait que très rarement vu Susan intéressé en quelqu'un et cela même à Narnia quand ils y étaient rois et reines, et que Susan avait des dizaines de prétendants parmi les meilleurs partis qui soit.

Il était à l'école d'en face de celle des filles, la même que celle où Edmund et Peter allaient. Susan continuait à lire son magasine pour le pousser à s'en aller mais il avait l'air têtu.

"Je t'ai déjà vu." il annonça en suite, parce que ça sonnait pas du tout étrange

Susan décida de lui faire un sourire poli mais il n'était toujours pas déterré.

"Tu es souvent assise toute seule ou avec elle." il désigna ensuite Evelyn

C'était vrai, depuis leur retour à Londres ils avaient changé, Susan était déjà jolie avant mais à présent elle l'était encore plus et les filles de son âge était souvent jalouse d'elle ou alors elles tentaient de se rapprocher de Susan pour être présenté à Edmund et Peter. C'était le même problème pour Evelyn, enfin la deuxième partie surtout, bien qu'elle était un peu regardé par les garçons, quand Edmund n'était pas avec elle pour leur dire de partir. Evelyn surtout pensait souvent à la magie et à Narnia, et elle n'avait pas envie de parler des sujets qui intéressaient habituellement les filles de son âge.

Lucy elle avait de l'imagination, trop aux yeux des filles de sa classe et du coup elle venait souvent rejoindre Evelyn lors des pauses.

Edmund s'était séparé de la bande avec qui il trainait avant Narnia, des petits idiots et des petites brutes, il avait fallu du temps à ceux de son âge d'accepter qu'il avait vraiment changé mais ça commençait à venir. Pour autant il y avait une distance entre lui et eux.

Peter était celui qui avait le plus changé aux yeux du monde londonien, il n'était plus l'enfant sage et poli, il arrivait souvent qu'il se batte pour un rien.

Autant dire que la fratrie n'était pas vraiment proche des autres de leur âge.

"Oui c'est que j'ai un gout prononcé pour la solitude et ma sœur le comprend et le partage." Susan dit un peu plus sèchement, espérant que cette fois il comprenne le message. Elle envoya un regard noir à Evelyn qui cachait un sourire amusé.

"Moi aussi." continua le garçon, on devait au moins lui reconnaître il était persistant, cela fit rouler les yeux de Susan qui était agacée. "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Phyllis." Susan répondit exaspérée cela manqua de faire rire Evelyn 

Heureusement pour les deux sœurs, Lucy arrivait en urgence.

"Susan ! Evelyn ! Il faut que vous veniez vite." Lucy dit rapidement

Susan et Evelyn posèrent leur magasine sur le stand, elles récupèrent leur sac qui leur avait servi pour l'école et suivirent Lucy qui les conduisaient à la station souterraine , elles avaient un peu de temps avant de prendre le train mais il y avait urgence apparemment. Elles traversèrent en faisant attention aux voitures et descendirent rapidement les marches comprenant rapidement ce qui se passait lorsqu'elles entendirent les cris pour encourager un combat. Peter..

Elles arrivèrent et poussèrent leur chemin dans la foule pour voir Peter au sol en train de se faire taper dessus par deux gars plus costauds que lui. Il se débrouillait pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances mais c'est avec soulagement qu'Evelyn vit arriver Edmund. Elle n'était pas plus ravie que Susan de voir Peter se battre mais le fait qu'ils le prennent à deux contre un était injuste.

Edmund plaqua celui qui frappait Peter à terre, n'ayant pas trop de problème étant donné qu'il était presque aussi grand que son frère ainé. Evelyn avait aussi grandi mais elle était quand même plus petite que Susan à son grand désarrois. A ce rythme même Lucy la dépasserait. Non que ce soit très choquant ça avait été le cas à Narnia, c'était juste agaçant.

Heureusement lorsque le combat commença à se rapprocher un peu trop des rails des soldats arrivèrent, séparant les combattants.

"Quel honte à votre âge." gronda un soldat en relevant Peter

Evelyn alla aider Edmund et Peter à rassembler leurs affaires puis les trois allèrent rejoindre Lucy et Susan qui les attendaient sur un banc. Susan se mettant sur un bord à côté de Lucy, qui était à côté de Peter, ce dernier étant entre Lucy et Edmund, et Evelyn était à l'autre bord du banc. Elle était en train de regarder les coups que son jumeau avait pris au visage, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de marque pour éviter une nouvelle crise de leur mère.

"Ne me remercie pas." Edmund dit sarcastiquement à Peter entre deux sifflement de douleur

"J'avais pas besoin de toi." répondit sèchement Peter

La relation entre les deux qui avait été si bonne à Narnia était comme reparti au point de départ, Peter étant toujours sec avec Edmund en particulier. Non qu'Evelyn et Susan soient très différentes, elles étaient bien moins complices qu'avant mais au moins elles n'étaient pas aussi sèche l'une envers l'autre.

Peter se leva ensuite du banc pour marcher un peu.

"C'était à cause de quoi cette fois ?" Susan demanda exaspérée

"Il m'a bousculé." Peter répondit

"Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé ?" Lucy demanda aussi agacée, même elle la plus patiente des cinq en avait marre de l'attitude de Peter

"Non, après m'avoir bousculé lui et ses copains m'ont demandé de m'excuser." expliqua Peter "Alors j'ai frappé."

"Est ce vraiment si difficile de passer son chemin ?" Susan demanda

"Je n'ai pas à le faire. On nous traite comme des gamins, il y en a assez." râla Peter

"Mais on est des gamins." raisonna Edmund

"Je ne l'ai pas toujours été." rappela Peter

"Tu n'es pas le seul je te signale. Mais tu dois accepter que les choses ont changé." Evelyn tenta

"Je ne veux pas l'accepter. Ça fait un an. Combien de temps pense t'il qu'on va attendre." Peter demanda en se rasseyant

"On doit lui faire confiance." insista Evelyn en touchant son pendentif échangeant un sourire avec Edmund

"Il est temps d'accepter l'idée que maintenant nous vivons ici. Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire." Susan dit en croisant les bras

Cela était une des disputes principales entre eux cinq, Susan insistait qu'ils devaient accepter qu'ils resteraient ici, les autres refusaient de l'entendre, surtout Evelyn dont le cœur était à Narnia, elle n'était pas bien en Angleterre, encore moins depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Londres. Elle était heureuse de revoir leur mère mais ça ne changeait pas les faits, sa maison était Narnia.

"Oh non." soupira Susan, Evelyn leva la tête et repéra ce qui provoquait une telle humeur chez son ainé, le garçon de tout à l'heure "Parlez moi, parlez moi."

Edmund et Evelyn échangèrent un regard espiègle.

"On te parle qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" les deux demandèrent en même temps avec un sourire

Lucy se leva soudain en poussant un cri de douleur.

"Doucement Lucy." Susan gronda un peu mais Evelyn était distraite elle sentait une énergie familière l'enveloppait, elle serra la main d'Edmund qui la regarda intrigué mais elle était trop concentré sur le sentiment de bien être qui l'envahissait, une partie d'elle même lui revenait.

"On dirait de la magie." Lucy dit sortant Evelyn de sa fascination

"Eve ?" questionna Edmund

"Oui, la magie est en train de nous envelopper, elle va nous attirer à elle." répondit Evelyn avec un sourire qui fut vite trouvé sur les visages des autres

"Qu'on se tienne tous la main allez." insista Susan

"J'ai pas envie de te donner la main." Edmund protesta à Peter

Voulant éviter une dispute, Evelyn se mit entre eux et leur saisit la main à tout les deux, ils étaient comme si souvent à Cair Paravel. Il fut vite apparent qu'ils étaient les seuls conscients de ce qui était en train de se passer, la gare sembla se décomposer devant leurs yeux et lorsque le train finit de passer ils n'étaient plus en Angleterre mais dans une grotte devant un paysage magnifique, seuls.

Ils sortirent de la grotte, et se retrouvèrent devant une magnifique plage entièrement vide avec de l'eau magnifique et de la nature à perte de vue. Evelyn avait l'impression de pouvoir vraiment respirer à fond, chose quelle n'avait pas pu faire vraiment depuis leur départ de ce lieu magique, et de vraiment respirer depuis leur départ de la maison du professeur.

Lucy échangea un regard avec ses deux sœurs et les trois filles ne perdirent pas une minute pour aller à l'eau, suivi de près par les deux garçons, enlevant blaser, chaussures et chaussettes au passage.

Ils coururent dans l'eau et s'éclaboussèrent mutuellement, profitant à fond du moment de pur bonheur qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Evelyn s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose étrange et Edmund fit de même en voyant quelque chose. Leur silence et immobilité attira vite l'attention des autres.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Peter demanda

"Où sommes nous d'après toi ?" Edmund demanda en lieu de réponse

"Réfléchis une seconde." Peter répondit

"C'est drôle, je me souvenais pas qu'il y avait des ruines à Narnia." remarqua Edmund en montrant les ruines qui étaient au sommet du rocher

"Nous sommes bien à Narnia mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, c'est comme si la magie avait presque totalement disparue." Evelyn ajouta

Edmund lui prit la main, en voyant son inquiétude pour ce qui c'était passé. Et un rapide échange les poussa à commencer l'ascension pour aller voir ces ruines de plus près. Après tout il devait y avoir une raison qu'ils aient été emmené là.

 


	3. Trompillon et découvertes

La montée fut quelque peu longue mais l'air de Narnia et leur curiosité les motiva pour le faire sans soucis. Ils finirent par arriver au cœur des ruines. Il était évident qu'elles y étaient depuis longtemps après tout la nature en avait recouvert beaucoup et pas par de simple pousse. Non il y avait des arbres.

Mais l'exploration des ruines ne leur disait pas grand chose de plus, ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée d'où ils étaient et Evelyn n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait avec sa magie. C'était comme si Narnia était prête à s'éteindre. Edmund et elle restaient ensemble et ils reconnurent en même temps l'objet que Susan tenait.

"C'est à moi. C'est une pièce de mon jeu d'échec." remarqua Edmund, lui et Evelyn faisait souvent des parties, il gagnait presque toujours étant bien meilleur en stratégie qu'elle

"Quel jeu d'échec ?" Peter demanda

"C'est pas à Finchley que je jouais aux échecs avec des pièces en or massif."ironisa Edmund

"Ou sinon je m'insurgerai sur le manque de partage entre jumeaux." taquina Evelyn

"C'est pas vrai." Lucy dit ensuite

Ils la suivirent, essayant de repérer ce qu'elle avait vu et Evelyn le remarqua en voyant les cinq vestiges au sol.

"Tu ne comprends pas ?" Lucy demanda à Peter

"Quoi ?" Peter questionna

"Imaginez des murs." proposa Evelyn

"Et là des colonnes." ajouta Lucy en plaçant Susan et Peter devant ce qui avait été leurs trônes, Evelyn faisant de même avec Edmund. "Et un toit de verre."

"Cair Paravel." finit par admettre Peter

"Ça parait logique après tout notre temps à Narnia n'était presque rien en Angleterre, cela a du continuer au cours de l'année passée." remarqua Evelyn

"On doit donc se demander combien de temps on a été absent." Edmund continua la phrase de sa sœur

"Et qui a osé toucher à la magie de Narnia. Ce n'est pas une disparition normale je le sens. Il y a plus, et je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé." Evelyn exigea, rappelant à sa famille pourquoi exactement elle était aussi dangereuse au combat, encore plus quand son pendentif commença à briller signe de sa magie.

Ils se mirent ensuite à chercher une explications aux dégâts causés ainsi qu'une idée de la durée de leur absence. Ce fut Edmund qui trouva une réponse à la première partie.

"Des catapultes. Ce n'est pas arrivé naturellement. Cair Paravel à été attaqué." Edmund expliqua en montrant les rochers qui n'avaient aucune place dans ces lieux

Peter se dirigea ensuite vers un ancien bâtiment, où la porte secrète était encore dissimulé. Lui et Edmund poussèrent les ruines pour laisser voir la porte en bois qui cachait un escalier secret.

Peter découpa la serrure de la porte pour qu'ils puissent descendre, avec un couteau qu'il gardait sur lui au cas où. Il découpa ensuite un bout de sa chemise qu'il enroula ensuite autour d'un bout de bois pour en faire une torche.

"Tu n'aurais pas des allumettes sur toi ?" Peter demanda à Edmund, le seul qui avait sa sacoche sur lui

"Euh non mais j'ai ça si tu veux." Edmund répondit avec un grand sourire en sortant sa lampe torche

"Franchement tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?" Peter râla avec un sourire

Les filles riaient discrètement. Peter jeta donc le bout de bois et laissa passer Edmund qui avait la lumière, Evelyn le suivit et Peter laissa entrer Susan et Lucy avant de suivre à son tour. Ils descendirent l'escalier pour se retrouver dans la salle où il y avait leurs affaires, ils l'avaient fait construire au cas où ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Il y avait des statues de eux adultes avec leur coffres devant et à part par le temps tout semblait intouché.

"J'arrive pas à le croire. Tout est resté intact." Peter s'emerveilla

"Ceux qui ont détruisit Cair Paravel n'ont pas fouillé, ou alors pas attentivement." remarqua Evelyn en voyant les objets en or sur les côtés

Les quatre plus jeunes se précipitèrent vers leur coffre respectif qui était dans le même ordre que leur trône. Retrouvant avec plaisir leurs anciennes affaires.

"Oh j'étais grande." remarqua Lucy en mettant devant elle la robe qu'elle portait pour son vingtième anniversaire

"C'est normal tu étais plus âgée." remarqua Susan avec un sourire

"Alors que maintenant, des centaines d'années plus tard tu es plus jeune." dit Edmund qui avait un heaume sur la tête

"Ouah Edmund j'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais prendre encore plus la grosse tête." se moqua sa jumelle faisant rire Lucy et Susan et gagnant un tirage de langue par son frère

Peter s'approcha ensuite de son coffre, en même temps que Susan sortait son arc et son carquois du coffre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Lucy en voyant la tête de Susan

"Ma trompe, elle a du rester sur ma selle, le jour où nous sommes partis." supposa Susan en ne la trouvant pas parmi ses affaires

Evelyn saisit avec bonheur son bâton magique et elle attrapa son épée de l'autre main, devant reposer le bâton une seconde pour la sortir du fourreau. Il n'y avait pas d'inscription dessus contrairement à celle de Peter, et elle était simple, le seul motif était une étoile entouré d'une branche d'arbre.

Peter sortit ensuite son épée du coffre et de son fourreau.

"Quand Aslan montre ses crocs l'hiver meure aussitôt."récita d'une voie plutôt plate Peter

"Lorsqu'il secoue sa belle crinière, le printemps réchauffe la terre." finit Lucy "Tout ceux que nous avons connus, Mr Tumnus, Mr et Mme Castor ne sont plus là."

Cela attrista tout le monde, ils avaient été amis avec eux et ils étaient morts sans qu'ils le sachent, ils ne savaient même pas comment.

"Nous allons essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe." Peter affirma à Lucy

"On devrait se changer, on va trop attirer l'attention dans ses tenues." remarqua Evelyn

Cela ramena des sourires sur les visages des filles et les garçons râlèrent. Mais ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'attraper des habits et de faire comme demandé.

"Ne mettez pas trop longtemps." Edmund cria avant d'être poussé dehors.

Elles mirent un peu de temps à trouver des tenues à leur taille, surtout Lucy, mais elles finirent par y arriver.

Evelyn enfila une robe bleu-verte avec des traits blancs, avec lequel il lui serait facile de marcher même en forêt, elle y attacha ensuite une ceinture où elle accrocha son épée. Elle choisit de laisser ses cheveux lâchées entièrement, comme elle le faisait avant, trop de temps passé avec les nymphes disait toujours Susan. 

Lucy elle choisit une robe, orange et or et pendant que Susan finissait de se préparer Evelyn lui fit deux tresses pour lui dégager le visage. Elles rejoignirent ensuite les garçons qui se plaignirent évidemment de l'attente, puis ils descendirent le rocher pour retourner sur la plage. Susan remarqua alors une embarcation avec deux soldats à son bord. Ils se précipitèrent vers le bord de la plage pour s'en rapprocher. Ils notèrent que les soldats étaient deux humains et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jeter à l'eau un nain attaché.

Susan tira une flèche de semonce.

"Lâchez le." elle ordonna ensuite

"Mauvaise phrase frangine." chuchota Evelyn mais c'était trop tard

Les deux soldats le lâchèrent bel et bien mais à l'eau, Peter et Edmund se mirent à courir pour aller secourir le malheureux, et récupérer la barque. Voyant que les soldats étaient en train de se saisir de leurs arbalètes Susan tira une flèche dans celui armé qui tomba à l'eau et l'autre suivit n'attendant pas son reste.

Peter se chargea de récupérer le nain, pendant qu'Edmund alla chercher le bateau. Evelyn partit l'aider à le tirer sur la plage, avant que les jumeaux ne rejoignirent les autres près du nain. Lucy coupa ses liens lui permettant ainsi d'enlever le bâillon et de recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

"Lâchez le! Lâchez le ! C'est tout ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ?" râla le nain à Susan qui semblait choquée qu'il lui parle ainsi

"Un simple merci nous aurait suffi." Susan dit pour se ressaisir

"Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vos conseils pour me noyer, ils font ça très bien." contra le nain

"On aurait du les laisser faire." dit sèchement Peter

La remarque lui valut un coup de coude de la part d'Evelyn. Comment osait il dire une chose pareille ?

"Pourquoi voulait il vous tuer ?" Lucy demanda curieuse de la réponse et cherchant à changer de sujet par la même occasion

"Ce sont des Telmarins, ils sont là pour ça." expliqua le nain

Evelyn remarqua alors la coupure qu'il avait à la joue, elle s'agenouilla pour mieux voir.

"Est ce que ça va ? Vous êtes blessé." Evelyn demanda mais le nain n'eut pas le temps de lui donner une réponse qu'Edmund les distrayait

"Des telmarins ? A Narnia ?" s'exclama Edmund perdu

"Où étiez vous ces dernières centaines d'années ?" il demanda sarcastiquement

"C'est une assez longue histoire." dit Lucy, au même moment que Susan rendait son épée à Peter attirant l'attention du nain sur le pommeau de l'épée.

Il se mit alors à dévisager les quatre debout avant de tourner son regard sur Evelyn qui était toujours à côté de lui, avec son bâton posé à côté d'elle et son épée à la ceinture.

"Non ce n'est pas possible. Ce serait vous ? Les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps." le nain souffla

Peter choisit alors de s'avancer et de tendre la main, Evelyn voyant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse tant que ce ne serait pas réglé se releva en même temps

"Grand Roi Peter, Le Magnifique." se présenta Peter

Evelyn et Edmund évitèrent au mieux de croiser le regard de l'autre pour ne pas exploser de rire, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire au final.

"Roi Peter aurait suffi tu ne crois pas." Susan remarqua sarcastiquement

Faisant rire discrètement Edmund et Evelyn, connaissant la susceptibilité de leur frère, le nain lui n'eut pas de réserve.

"Elle a peut être raison." dit le nain

Cela finit de vexer Peter, non seulement il se moquait de lui mais en plus il ne lui serait même pas la main.

"Vous allez être surpris." Peter dit simplement en sortant son épée

"Non, vous auriez bien tort mon garçon." le nain nia

"Pas moi, lui." Peter dit en regardant Edmund qui accepta volontiers le défi

Peter tendit son épée au nain, qui hésita avant de la saisir, et une fois dans sa main sembla la faire tomber du au poids, la pomme ne lâchait pour autant pas sa main. Cela fit sourire Edmund qui relâcha sa garde. Le nain profita de ce moment pour attaquer, il eut l'avantage pendant les deux premiers coups, réussissant même à donner un coup de pommeau dans le nez d'Edmund. Mais l'ancien roi se reprit vite, donnant un coup de lame sur le derrière du nain. Le combat commença alors vraiment et en quelques coups Edmund avait désarmé le nain et avait son épée au dessus de son visage.

Il n'avait pas été un des meilleurs épéiste de Narnia pour rien après tout.

Le nain s'assit sur le sable sous le choc.

"Barbiches et bois de lits. Alors ce qu'on dit sur cette trompe est vrai." le nain souffla

"Quelle trompe ?" Susan demanda intéressée, après tout il lui manquait sa trompe et le père Noël lui avait assuré que de l'aide viendrait quand on soufflerait dedans.

"Grande Reine Susan la Douce je présume ?" demanda le nain un peu plus respectueusement

"Oui c'est exact." Susan confirma

"J'ai vu votre trompe avant d'être arrêté par les Telmarins, un garçon l'avait, c'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à l'affronter et qu'à la place je suis allé affronter les soldats. Mais j'ai été vaincu, ils étaient trop nombreux, j'ai appris par la suite que c'était en réalité le Prince Caspian. Il a soufflé la trompe avant que je me fasse avoir." le nain expliqua

"Nous avons donc la raison de notre retour." conclut Edmund

"Oui, pourriez vous nous expliquer la situation. Et où se trouve les narniens ?" intervint Evelyn

Le nain semblait bouche bée en la voyant.

"Vous êtes la Reine Evelyn la Compatissante ou l'Enchanteresse." souffla le nain

"C'est correct, voici donc mon frère le Grand Roi Peter, ma sœur la Grande Reine Susan, mon frère jumeau le roi Edmund et ma sœur la Reine Lucy. Dans tout cela nous ne vous l'avons pas demandé. Quel est votre nom ?" Evelyn demanda

"Je me nomme Trompillon votre Altesse." Trompillon dit en s'inclinant devant elle

La marque de respect surpris un peu Evelyn, qui non seulement n'en avait plus l'habitude mais en plus il ne l'avait pas fait devant Peter ou Susan, les grands rois. Chose que remarqua aussi Peter et qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

Il prit ensuite les choses en main et demanda au nain où se trouvait les narniens et Caspian qui avait soufflé la trompe.

Une fois que la situation fut expliqué et qu'ils comprirent à quel point les narniens avaient besoin d'aide ils décidèrent de se mettre en route. Edmund et Peter allèrent chercher une épée pour Trompillon ainsi qu'un arc pendant qu'Evelyn s'occupait de ses blessures et gardait le bateau, Lucy et Susan quand à elles allèrent chercher des pommes.

"Pourquoi Trompillon me montrez vous un tel respect ?" Evelyn demanda une fois que les autres furent partis

"Vous êtes celle qui est le plus resté dans le cœur des Narniens, celle dont tout le monde était convaincu qu'elle reviendrait." répondit simplement Trompillon

Evelyn trouva ça surprenant, mais elle ne put en dire d'avantage les autres étaient de retour ils s'étaient hâtés. Ils montèrent tous dans la barque pour aller retrouver les narniens.

 

Ils étaient silencieux, tous plongés dans leur pensées respectives.

"Ils sont si calmes." Lucy brisa le silence en regardant les arbres

"Ce sont des arbres. A quoi vous vous attendiez ?" Trompillon demanda bourument

"Ils dansaient autre fois. Les dryades ainsi que les autres nymphes passaient leur temps en musique presque. Surtout avec les faunes." se rappela Evelyn

"L'invasion telmarine a eu lieu peu après votre départ. Ceux qui ont survécu se sont retirés dans les bois et les arbres se sont tellement repliés sur eux même qu'on ne les a plus jamais entendu. Les naïades ont fait de même et après avoir trop perdu des leurs les Néréides ont fui dans l'océan. Elles ne sont pas revenues depuis." Trompillon dit tristement

Les Pevensie étaient horrifiés et attristés par ce qui était arrivé.

"Je ne comprends pas que Aslan ait laissé faire une chose pareille." dit Lucy

"Aslan." Trompillon dit dédaigneusement "Il nous a abandonné quand vous êtes tous partis."

"Nous ne voulions pas partir." dit Peter au bout d'un moment de silence

"Peu importe. Qu'est ce que ça change aujourd'hui ?"Trompillon commenta

"Conduisez nous jusqu'aux narniens et ça changera tout." Peter dit avec force

 

 


	4. Marche dans Narnia

Ils finirent par arriver sur la berge près d'une forêt, ils devraient pouvoir retrouver Caspian et les narniens à partir de là. Ils étaient en train de tirer le bateau pour qu'il ne soit plus à flot et Lucy ne voulant pas gêner partit explorer la plage sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils ne tournèrent leur attention vers elle que lorsqu'ils l'entendirent parler.

"Heho ça va ?" Lucy appela

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle pour la voir non loin d'un ours.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter nous sommes des amis." Lucy assura

"Ne bougez pas votre majesté." Trompillon appela et Evelyn comprit pourquoi avant les autres, elle ne sentait pas de magie venant de l'ours, il était un animal ordinaire. En entendant Trompillon Lucy se tourna vers eux et l'ours commença à charger.

Evelyn ne réfléchit pas elle agit d'instinct, levant sa main dans les airs et repoussant l'ours en arrière. Cela donna de l'avance à Lucy qui continuait à courir, mais cela rendit aussi l'ours en colère. Bien que son intérêt soit à présent tourné vers Evelyn.

Il fonça donc sur elle à la place, et Susan n'osa pas tirer sa flèche. Avant qu'il ne soit trop proche Trompillon tira et tua l'ours.

"Mais pourquoi ne s'est il pas arrêté ?" Susan demanda interloquée

"Il n'était pas un narnien." Evelyn expliqua en reprenant son souffle

La magie de Narnia étant faible elle s'était instinctivement servi de la magie qu'il y avait en elle mais c'était plus épuisant surtout qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude.

"En effet, il devait être affamé tout simplement." Trompillon ajouta

"Merci Trompillon." Evelyn dit en le regardant

Le nain se contenta de hocher la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Il continua à marcher vers l'ours pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Peter aida Lucy à se relever, elle était tombée et elle se réfugia dans les bras de son grand frère et saisit dans sa main celle d'Evelyn qui était à côté d'elle.

"Il a trop longtemps était traité comme un animal sans cervelle. Voilà le résultat. Vous allez découvrir qu'à Narnia la barbarie règne plus que jamais." Trompillon expliqua en voyant les regards choqués des rois et reines sur le fait que l'ours ait été sauvage.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route avec Peter en tête. Ils durent faire une pause au bout d'une heure ou deux pour reprendre leur souffle. Evelyn s'écarta alors un peu du groupe.

Trompillon partit à sa recherche malgré les assurances des quatre autres qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il la trouva à genoux devant un arbre, la tête appuyée sur le tronc et des larmes sur le visage. Elle sentit sa présence et sa hâta de sécher ses larmes, mais il avait vu.

"Votre Altesse, tout va bien ?" Trompillon demanda un peu inquiet

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux m'appeler Evelyn tu sais, pas besoin d'utiliser mon titre." Evelyn tenta de changer le sujet mais le nain ne se fit pas avoir

"Que se passe t'il ?" Trompillon insista

"Je voulais voir si j'avais le pouvoir pour réveiller les dryades. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas." Evelyn expliqua "Je me sens juste inutile et démunie Trompillon. La dernière fois j'avais des pouvoirs à n'en savoir quand faire et ce n'était pas toujours des plus utiles, mais à présent qu'ils sont nécessaires.. Ils ne sont pas assez forts."

"Comment ça se fait ?" le nain demanda curieux

"Mes pouvoirs viennent de Narnia même, de la magie de ce monde. Une magie qui est extrêmement faible aujourd'hui, et donc en retour mes pouvoirs sont diminués. Le sommeil des nymphes, et le retour à l'état sauvage des animaux de Narnia n'en est que preuve supplémentaire." Evelyn répondit

"Je ne connais pas vos capacités mais d'après ce que j'ai vu jusque là vous êtes loin d'être inutile. En plus vous venez de me montrez pourquoi on vous appelait la Compatissante." Trompillon remarqua

Cela fit sourire l'ancienne reine, et elle se releva pour rejoindre les autres. Le temps de la pause était fini, ils devaient reprendre la marche.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Eve ?" Edmund chuchota en voyant qu'elle était songeuse et inquiète

"Je n'ai pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour réveiller les nymphes. Il faut Aslan pour cela." Evelyn expliqua

"Tu crois qu'il viendra ?" Edmund demanda curieux

"Je pense que si on est là, que si la corne a été soufflé à ce moment précis il y est pour quelque chose. Je suis sûre qu'il viendra. Je suis juste inquiète de savoir quand." Evelyn répondit

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Edmund fronça les sourcils

"Les narniens ont tellement perdu, d'après Trompillon ils ne sont plus très nombreux et je ne veux pas qu'ils perdent d'avantage. Mais je doute que nous puissions gagner les combats qui nous attendent sans les nymphes, non seulement à cause des Telmarins mais aussi parce que la magie de Narnia est presque prête à s'éteindre. Elle lutte encore et il y a moyen de la rendre puissante à nouveau, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps à perdre." Evelyn expliqua

"Tu sais quelque chose. Il y a plus, qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?" Edmund demanda en voyant l'expression de sa jumelle

"Si Aslan ne vient pas à temps il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de réveiller les nymphes. Que je leur donne mon pouvoir." Evelyn finit par admettre

"Mais si tu donnes ton pouvoir alors tu ..." comprit Edmund

Si Evelyn donnait tout son pouvoir pour provoquer le réveil des nymphes et de la magie, alors elle mourrait au passage. Elle n'était pas assez forte.

"Non, promets moi que tu ne feras pas une chose pareille." exigea Edmund

"Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Edmund, tu le sais." nia Evelyn

"Eve, il n'y a eu que deux moments dans ma vie ou je me suis senti totalement seul, perdu et désespéré sans rien pour me pousser à continuer. Une fois quand j'étais avec la sorcière et quand j'ai vu Mr Tumnus en pierre, c'était ma faute. Et l'autre fois était bien pire c'est quand je t'ai cru morte, quand tu t'es sacrifié sur la Table de Pierre. Je ne peux pas revivre une telle chose. Promets le moi, promets moi que tu ne te sacrifieras pas de nouveau." implora Edmund

"Je te promets que je ferai tout pour trouver une autre solution et que je ne me résoudrai à faire cela qu'en tout dernier recours. Je ne peux pas faire plus, je suis désolée." Evelyn compromis à la place

Edmund y réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils étaient rois et reines et savaient très bien que le bien du peuple passait avant le leur. Même quand ce peuple n'était plus le leur. Il hocha donc la tête à contrecœur, et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres.

"Je ne me souviens pas de ce chemin." faisait remarquer Susan

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête des filles, mais il n'y a pas de carte." se moqua Peter

"C'est surement parce qu'on a déjà la tête bien remplie." riposta de suite Lucy

"Bien joué petite sœur, tope là." Evelyn dit en levant la main

C'était une réponse telle que Edmund ou elle aurait fait, ils influençaient grandement la plus jeune apparemment.

"Si il avait écouté le CPA on en serait pas là." affirma Susan, Peter était un peu devant et ne l'entendit pas

"Le CPA ?" Edmund demanda curieux, Evelyn écouta aussi elle ne connaissait pas ce terme

"Cher Petit Ami." expliqua Lucy

Cela stoppa Edmund, Evelyn et Trompillon.

"Oh je trouve pas ça très glorieux comme surnom." Trompillon protesta

Mais Susan avait raison, Peter avait décidé du chemin qu'ils devaient prendre faisant fi des conseils de Trompillon, qui lui connaissait le terrain. Ils n'avaient en effet aucune idée d'à quel point les choses avaient changé à Narnia durant leur absence.

"Je ne suis pas perdu." affirma Peter lorsqu'il se retrouva à un croisement dans les rochers

"Non, vous allez seulement dans la mauvaise direction." Trompillon dit calmement

"Vous dîtes avoir vu Caspian dans les bois de la Peur et le moyen le plus rapide d'y aller est de traverser la rivière." rétorqua sèchement Peter

"Mais à moins que je me trompe, il est impossible de traverser par ici." répondit Trompillon sans perdre son calme mais il était facile d'entendre l'agacement dans son ton

"Et bien tout s'explique. Vous vous trompez." rétorqua Peter

Evelyn allait dire quelque chose mais Edmund lui fit signe de n'en rien faire. Peter était trop déterminé de réussir et d'avoir raison pour écouter qui que ce soit. Ils continuèrent donc à le suivre. Et lorsque le silence commença à devenir pesant, Evelyn demanda à Trompillon de leur raconter des récits de ses exploits, ce que le nain accepta de faire après quelques minutes.

Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une falaise, où on pouvait voir la rivière que Peter voulait traverser au fond des gorges.

"Eh oui, avec le temps l'eau provoque l'érosion des roches .." commença Susan dans sa voix de 'je sais tout' et Peter craqua le premier

"Oh tais toi." Peter ordonna

"Il y a un moyen de descendre ?" Edmund questionna Trompillon

"Oui, en tombant." Trompillon répliqua sarcastiquement

"Nous n'étions pas perdu en tout cas." se défendit de mauvaise foi Peter

"Il y a un gué près de Beruna. Il faut aimer nager." Trompillon informa

"Je préfères nager que marcher." répondit Susan fatiguée

Evelyn allait suivre les autres lorsqu'elle sentit une présence familière, une magie familière. Elle se tourna et vit Aslan, elle le regarda soulagée de le voir.

"Aslan. C'est Aslan là bas." Lucy appela les autres en montrant l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il avait déjà disparu

"Vous le voyez vous ?" questionna Trompillon

"Je ne suis pas folle." se défendit Lucy "Il était là, il voulait même qu'on le suive." elle affirma en se tournant vers Peter

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a énormément de lions dans ces bois. Comme l'ours ce matin." Peter proposa

"Je saurais reconnaitre Aslan entre mille." protesta Lucy

"Et je l'ai vu aussi Peter." ajouta Evelyn "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti comme cela, mais je sais qu'il était là."

"Personnellement, et avec tout mon respect votre Altesse, je n'imagine pas me jeter du haut d'une falaise pour trouver un lion invisible." intervint Trompillon

Bien qu'un peu agacée par le manque de foi, Evelyn pouvait comprendre, il avait eu du mal à accepter le fait que eux cinq étaient de retour et il y avait eu preuve de leur existence. Aslan n'était qu'un mythe pour Trompillon, il ne le connaissait pas et ne l'avait jamais vu. Et avec ce qu'il avait vécu à Narnia il était normal qu'il soit sceptique.

"La dernière fois que j'ai refusé de croire Lucy, je reconnais que je me suis senti bête. Et la même chose pour Evelyn." Edmund ajouta ensuite gagnant un sourire reconnaissant des deux filles pour sa confiance

"Pourquoi ne l'ais je pas vu ?" demanda Peter après un peu de réflexion

"Parce que tu n'as pas bien regardé." Lucy tenta

"Nous ne pouvons expliquer les actions d'Aslan, tu le sais Peter. Mais nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Il nous l'a prouvé bien des fois." ajouta Evelyn

"Je suis désolé Lucy, Evelyn." Peter se contenta de dire avant de partir avec Trompillon et Susan pour le gué de Beruna

Après un dernier regard en arrière là où Aslan s'était tenu, et un sourire sympathique d'Edmund, les trois partirent avec les autres.

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, et dormirent à tour de rôle quelques heures avant de reprendre la route. Ils arrivèrent tôt au matin au gué, pour se rendre compte qu'il était impossible de traverser sans se faire repérer. Il y avait des hommes de partout, soit des soldats soit des ouvriers. Ils coupaient les arbres les uns après les autres, et Evelyn eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la destruction. C'était presque un soulagement pour le coup que les dryades soient endormies. Mais sa colère contre les soldats telmarins quand à elle ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Finalement ils firent demi tour et revinrent sur leur pas pour aller là où Lucy et Evelyn avaient suggéré.

"Alors où avez vous cru voir Aslan précisément ?" Peter demanda quand ils y arrièrent en fin d'après midi

"J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de parler et de vous comporter comme des grandes personnes. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu, je l'ai vu." annonça Lucy avec un regard accusateur, surtout envers Peter et Susan

"Je suis une grande personne." Trompillon marmonna se faisant entendre que d'Edmund et Evelyn qui sourirent

Evelyn laissa Lucy faire, pour trouver l'endroit où elles avaient vu Aslan. Et elle hurla de peur, et de culpabilité, en voyant sa petite sœur tombé dans le ravin. Heureusement ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, elle allait bien et avait juste trouvé le chemin.

Ils la rejoignirent donc tour à tour et empruntèrent la voie qui les conduisit jusqu'à la rivière qu'ils traversèrent prudemment en marchant sur les rochers.

Trompillon dut à un moment rattraper Lucy qui manqua de tomber. Finalement ils étaient de l'autre côté, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'ils continuent leur route. En plus ils étaient épuisés. Ils décidèrent donc de se coucher dans une petite clairière.

Alors qu'Evelyn était sur le point de s'endormir elle entendit la voix de Susan à côté d'elle, elle était entre Edmund et Susan.

"Lucy, tu dors pas ?" Susan demanda, elle entendit faiblement un non de Lucy "Comment expliques tu que je n'ai pas vu Aslan ?"

"Tu me crois au moins ?" Lucy demanda et Evelyn pouvait entendre l'inquiétude

"Eh bien nous avons réussi à traverser." reconnut Susan mais cela fit tiquer Evelyn, elle n'avait pas répondu, juste donné une réponse raisonnable mais Lucy ne sembla pas le remarquer

"Je ne sais pas. Peut être que tu n'en avais pas envie." proposa Lucy

"Tu savais qu'un jour on reviendrait. Tu l'as toujours su. Toi et Evelyn d'ailleurs." Susan répondit à la place

"Je l'espérais très fort et je pense que c'était la même chose pour Eve." reconnu Lucy

"Moi je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'on ne quitterait plus l'Angleterre." dit Susan

"Mais t'es pourtant bien contente d'être là non ?" Lucy demanda inquiète

"Mais pour combien de temps." répondit Susan

La conversation s'arrêta ensuite, c'est l'esprit lourd qu'Evelyn s'endormit, inquiète

 

 

 

 


	5. Rêve et Caspian

_Evelyn se réveilla et eut la surprise de voir une dryade. Elle la suivit heureuse de retrouver le Narnia dont elle se souvenait, les fleurs poussèrent sous ses pieds comme chaque fois qu'elle était distraite. Les arbres se plièrent sous son chemin la saluant. Et elle ressentit cette magie si familière et aimée avant d'entendre sa voix._

_Elle se mit à courir, voulant le revoir et elle le retrouva. Elle se jeta à son cou, se mettant à genoux et enfouissant son visage dans sa crinière._

_"Aslan, vous m'avez tellement manqué." Evelyn dit émue_

_"Pourtant tu ne m'as pas suivi." dit Aslan_

_"Je ne voulais pas me séparer de ma famille. Et ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter, ou écouter Lucy." se défendit faiblement Lucy_

_"Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas être séparée d'eux ? Je sais que tu adorais tes marches en forêt ou tu pouvais trouver de la tranquillité." questionna Aslan_

_"Je ne connais pas ce Narnia et j'ai peur. Le manque de magie m'effraie Aslan." reconnut Evelyn_

_"Mon enfant tu as toujours de la magie en toi. Et il y en a toujours à Narnia. Ne la sens tu pas, au fur et à mesure de votre présence elle revient. Ta magie sors peu à peu les nymphes de leur sommeil." dit Aslan_

_"Mais pas assez, j'ai besoin de vous Aslan. Je ne peux pas le faire seule. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Si je le dois je sacrifierai ma vie pour les réveiller mais je vous en prie aidez nous." implora Evelyn_

_"Tu as oublié ce que je t'avais dit Evelyn. Tu as oublié de croire en toi." Aslan gronda_

_"Je .." tenta de nier Evelyn_

_"Tu as oublié que je t'avais dit que tu avais le pouvoir dans l'amour que tu avais pour les tiens. Ta force vient de là, pas seulement de la magie de Narnia. Ta magie était aussi puissante sous votre règne non pas parce que vous soignez Narnia, bien que vous le fassiez, mais parce que tu aimais et voulais protéger bien plus que ta famille. Tu voulais protéger ton peuple. Tu as fermé ton cœur." gronda Aslan "Tu aimes les narniens mais tu te tiens à distance pour autant."_

Avant qu'Evelyn puisse répondre elle fut secouée par Susan, c'était le matin. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Evelyn demanda en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Susan et son arc dans ses mains

"Peter et Lucy ne sont plus là." expliqua Susan

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Evelyn qui attrapa son épée et son bâton et partit à la recherche des deux manquants. Ils se dépêchaient parce qu'ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de métal des épées. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas tombés dans une embuscade tellemarine.

Idée encore plus renforcée lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri de Lucy.

Ils arrivèrent pour voir Peter désarmée, son épée dans les mains d'un autre homme et des narniens tout autour.

"Peter." Susan appela attirant l'attention sur eux

Ils étaient aux côtés de Lucy qui allait bien.

"Grand Roi Peter ?" le garçon qui avait l'arme de Peter questionna

Evelyn le dévisagea curieusement, il était mignon avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux sombres. Il avait leur âge c'était évident, mais Evelyn arrêta vite de l'observer, après tout il serait surement intéressé en Susan. Ca avait été le cas pour les hommes en qui elle était intéressée durant leur règne. Elle avait eu des prétendants mais ils avaient tous été plus intéressé par son physique et son titre qu'elle même, certains avaient même tenté de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Les rares fois où elle portait de l'intérêt en un homme il finissait toujours pas s'intéresser plus à Susan.

"Je crois que vous nous avez appelé." répondit Peter, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient en face du Prince Caspian

"Oui, mais.. je vous imaginais plus âgé." reconnut le prince

Cela agaça visiblement Peter qui en avait marre qu'on le juge après son âge en permanence. Mais Evelyn pouvait comprendre après tout si pour affronter la sorcière blanche ils avaient demandé de l'aide et qu'ils avaient reçu quatre adolescents.. ils n'auraient eu que moyennement confiance.

"Si vous préférez nous pouvons revenir dans quelques années." Peter répondit agacé

"Non, non. Cela est très bien. Vous n'êtes, vous n'êtes pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais." Le prince répondit en les dévisageant tour à tour

"Et vous non plus." répondit Edmund qui s'était placé devant sa jumelle en voyant les minotaures et avait décidé de parler après avoir vu le regard du prince sur elle un peu trop longtemps

Evelyn ne remarqua rien, occupé à observer les narniens

"Un ennemi commun rassemble même les pires ennemis." dit sagement un blaireau qui était à côté d'un nain noir

"Les choses ont changé Ed, ils ne sont pas ceux que nous avons connu." intervint Evelyn qui bougea de derrière son frère et adressa un sourire timide au minotaure

Elle n'était pas à l'aise mais ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal était morts depuis longtemps. Il ne servait à rien de se dresser contre eux dès le début, et elle pouvait se rappeler sans mal à quel point les minotaures étaient de puissants alliés.

"Nous attendions impatiemment votre retour Votre Majesté." dit une souris en s'avançant "Nos cœurs et nos épées sont à votre service." dit il en s'inclinant

Evelyn et Edmund échangèrent un regard confus, ils n'étaient pas l'armée de Caspian ?

"Vous avez vu comme il est mignon." Lucy dit à ses sœurs qui était de chaque côté d'elle 

Elle avait évidemment tenté de le dire discrètement mais la souris entendit le commentaire.

"Qui as osé dire ça ?" la souris demanda en sortant son épée

"Désolée." Lucy s'excusa en voyant qu'elle l'avait offensé.

Cela sembla gêner la souris qui semblait penaude d'avoir tirer sa lame sur une reine.

"Oh euh Votre Altesse, sauf le respect que je vous dois, je pense que courageux, valeureux ou preux serait plus heureux pour qualifier un chevalier de Narnia." la souris s'exclama en rangeant son épée

"Et quel est le nom de ce chevalier de Narnia qui ne semble pas penser qu'on puisse être toute ces choses et mignon néanmoins ?" Evelyn demanda avec un sourire

"Oh euh.. Ritchichip pour vous servir Votre Majesté."Ritchichip dit en s'inclinant

"Est ce l'ami dont tu nous as parlé Trompillon ? Celui aux côtés de qui tu as combattu ?" Evelyn demanda curieuse

"C'est exact Votre Altesse." Trompillon confirma

"C'est vraiment un plaisir de faire votre connaissance alors." Evelyn dit avec un sourire

Ritchichip semblait être partagé entre embarras et fierté, mais il n'eut pas à répondre à la reine.

"Bien, en voilà au moins un qui sait manier l'épée." Peter intervint faisant froncer les sourcils à Caspian qui avait apparemment perdu son épée durant le combat contre Peter mais avait quand même réussi à prendre celle du Grand Roi.

"Oui en effet, et cela m'a été très utile pour rassembler les armes nécessaires à votre armée Sire." Ritchichip affirma en se tenant au garde à vous

"Parfait. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les épées de Narnia." Peter dit en se tournant vers Caspian

"Dans ce cas commencez à récupérer celle qui vous appartient." répondit Caspian en lui tendant l'épée.

Peter la récupéra sans un mot et la remit dans son fourreau avant de commencer à marcher suivi par beaucoup des narniens.

"Bonjour." Lucy dit au Prince Caspian qui était devant eux "Vous êtes donc le Prince Caspian."

"C'est exact, et vous êtes les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps." Caspian parla ensuite

"Oui, je suis Lucy." Lucy se présenta en première

"Susan." Susan continua avant de partir après Peter

"Edmund, mais je pense que ça vous aviez deviné." il dit en plaisantant un peu faisant sourire le prince, "Et voici ma sœur jumelle Evelyn."

"Un plaisir." Evelyn dit poliment

Ils commencèrent ensuite à marcher pour rejoindre les autres, mais Evelyn s'aperçut vite que Ritchichip avait du mal à marcher à leur vitesse

"Ritchichip, accepteriez vous de me raconter vos exploits ?" Evelyn demanda

"Oh ce serait un honneur votre Altesse." Ritchichip accepta avec joie

"Puis je vous porter, cela rendrait la conversation plus aisée il me semble." Evelyn demanda ensuite

Il fallut un peu d'effort pour convaincre la souris qui ne pensait pas mériter un tel honneur que d'être porté par la reine mais il finit par accepter. Elle et Lucy marchèrent ensemble derrière Trompillon et ses amis le nain noir et le blaireau. Le minotaure était derrière elles. Elles échangèrent un sourire en entendant ce que Trompillon disait à leur sujet.

Finalement ils sortirent de la forêt pour arriver devant une clairière avec en son centre une colline c'était apparemment le campement des narniens.

Lucy se mit presque à courir, tandis que les autres suivaient plus calmement.

"Eve, tu fleuris." Edmund avertit sa jumelle avec amusement

Elle se retourna et en effet des fleurs poussaient sous ses pieds, pour le plus grand émerveillement des narniens.

"Ma magie me semble un peu plus forte en effet." reconnut Evelyn qui se concentra ensuite pour arrêter le phénomène, elle se demanda si c'était sa rencontre avec Aslan qui avait provoqué cela ou quelque chose d'autre.

"Tu plais au Prince je crois." lui dit Lucy avec espièglerie

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Lucy." nia Evelyn

"Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi mais il a fait que se retourner pour te regarder depuis tout à l'heure." Lucy contra

"Je l'aurais remarqué." protesta Evelyn

"Tu écoutais Ritchichip. Je l'ai vu." Lucy dit avec joie, la souris était descendue des bras de la reine pour arriver dignement au campement

"Il regardait probablement Susan." tenta Evelyn

"Non elle était devant lui, il te regardait toi. Tu verras que j'avais raison plus tard." taquina Lucy

Evelyn leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Caspian uniquement pour le voir l'observer elle. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle retourna avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Lucy lui envoya un regard qui disait clairement 'je te l'avais dit' qui lui gagna un regard noir.

La conversation s'arrêta là puisqu'ils allaient entrer dans la colline, elles rejoignirent donc les autres se plaçant entre Susan et Edmund. De l'autre côté de Susan il y avait Caspian puis  Peter et ensuite Lucy.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant observant les centaures leur faire une haie d'honneur, levant leurs épées pour honorer les rois et reines de Narnia, ils reprirent leur chemin. Peter et Susan en premier, puis Edmund, Evelyn et Lucy. Caspian était resté respectueusement en arrière de quelques pas.

Le campement dans la colline dite la colline d'Aslan, était rempli de narniens qui étaient en train d'affuter les armes, de se préparer au combat.

Evelyn resta avec Edmund, Peter et Caspian lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer les narniens. Elle était soulagée d'en voir autant bien qu'attristé par leur nombre, si peu par rapport à leur temps.

"Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous êtes habitués mais nous y serons à l'abri." assura Caspian

"Peter il faut que tu vois ça." appela Susan qui était à côté d'un des tunnels

Peter se dirigea vers elle et les trois autres le suivirent, curieux de ce qu'elle et Lucy avait repéré.

C'était des gravures d'eux, une représentait Lucy, Susan et Evelyn sur le dos d'Aslan lorsqu'ils se rendaient au château de Jadis, une autre était de leur couronnement, même si il y avait erreur au niveau du placement des trônes.

"C'est nous." commenta Susan

"C'est se prendre un sacré coup de vieux." murmura Evelyn

"Quel est cet endroit ?" demanda Lucy

Le prince détourna son regard d'Evelyn qui observait la gravure d'Aslan et elles pour regarder Lucy surpris.

"Vous ne le savez pas ?" demanda Caspian

Il se saisit ensuite d'une torche et les conduisit dans les galeries sombres si ce n'est pour la lumière des torches que portaient Caspian, Edmund et Peter. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle que Caspian éclaira en allumant un des réceptacles qui à son tour éclaira les autres tout autour de la pièce.

Révélant ainsi des gravures plus travaillées, dont une d'Aslan, ainsi que des colonnes et au centre de la pièce la Table de Pierre Brisée.

Evelyn en la voyant resta comme figée, se rappelant sans mal la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette table, avant la mort de la Sorcière Blanche. Cela avait été le seul endroit de Narnia auquel elle n'était jamais retourné.

Lucy quand à elle s'avança vers la table, les autres suivant le mouvement. Seuls Caspian et Evelyn restèrent immobile.

"Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait." Lucy dit ensuite doucement en parlant d'Aslan

"Nous ne devons plus compter que sur nous même." assura néanmoins Peter

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser." se contenta de dire Evelyn avant de partir rapidement de la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

 


	6. Discussion avec le prince

**Caspian Point de Vue**

Le prince se sentait affreusement coupable, tout à son choc de savoir que les rois et reines d'antan ne reconnaissaient pas les lieux il les avait conduit à la table de pierre, sans penser un seul instant à la reine Evelyn qui s'était sacrifié et avait souffert sur cette table. 

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il refusait de rester là comme les autres semblaient prêts à le faire. Il tenait à faire ses excuses pour son erreur.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que la reine Evelyn pourrait ressentir. Je vais aller m'excuser." Caspian expliqua aux autres Pevensie

"Vous avez toutes les raisons de l'être." le roi Peter répondit d'un ton dédaigneux, poussant Caspian à prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas répondre, le Grand Roi ne l'aimait pas et c'était plus que réciproque.

"Ce n'est pas sa faute Peter, nous aurions du y penser aussi." intervint le roi Edmund "Je suis sûr qu'elle ne vous en veut pas du tout."

"Je tiens néanmoins à m'excuser." Caspian répondit fermement

Le roi le jugea un moment du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

"Eve sera surement auprès des arbres." le roi Edmund lui dit simplement

Caspian le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de quitter la salle les laissant devant la gravure d'Aslan. En remontant le camp il ne put s'empêcher de noter que nul ne semblait inquiet pour la reine, elle avait dû réussir à passer sans se faire remarquer, même si il ne voyait pas comment. Après tout les narniens ne semblaient pas capable de les quitter des yeux, elle plus que les autres il avait remarqué.

En sortant au grand air il eut un instant d'incertitude ne sachant pas de quel côté elle avait pu partir, mais ensuite il remarqua des fleurs un peu plus loin. Se rappelant qu'elle les laissait derrière elle apparemment, il avait toujours du mal à en croire ses yeux après en avoir été témoin. Il se dirigea donc vers les fleurs fraiches qui n'étaient pas là un peu plus tôt et en effet comme le roi Edmund avait dit elle se trouvait bien auprès des arbres. Elle avait trouvé un rocher où elle s'était assise. Elle lui tournait le dos.

"Que puis je faire pour vous Prince Caspian ?" la reine demanda sans se retourner

Cela le surpris, il n'avait pas fait de bruit en approchant alors comment avait elle pu sentir sa présence ?

"Je tenais à m'excuser votre Altesse. Je n'aurais pas du vous conduire à la table de pierre ainsi, encore moins sans vous avertir de ce qui se trouverait dans cette salle." Caspian répondit malgré ses questions

"Vos excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, pas plus que le titre. J'aurais du me retrouver devant la table brisée un jour ou l'autre, et je préfère les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai revu cet endroit plutôt que si nous ayons été entouré de narnien. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir que c'était le seul endroit où je n'étais jamais retourné dans Narnia, un des seuls en tout cas, ne vous excusez donc pas Prince Caspian." Evelyn répondit calmement en se retournant

Comme lors de leur rencontre il fut soufflé par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas la beauté traditionnelle et remarquable de sa sœur ainée mais sa beauté n'était quand même pas à négliger. Elle avait l'air plus douce que sa sœur qui était plus sûre d'elle et de ses charmes, mais la reine Evelyn méritait bien son surnom d'Enchanteresse. Elle avait une grâce qui attirait le regard et un sourire qui ne donnait qu'envie de répondre.

"Appelez moi Caspian, si je n'ai pas à utiliser votre titre alors vous non plus." Caspian commença "Je suis quand même navré de la peine que je vous ai causé."

"Il n'y a pas de mal. Ne vous en faites pas." Evelyn répondit simplement

"Je suis par contre curieux de savoir comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas reconnu l'endroit." Caspian demanda curieux

"Quand nous régnons la table de pierre était au sommet d'une petite colline, pas dans des tunnels. C'est pour cela que nous avons été pris par surprise." Evelyn expliqua "J'ignore comment cela c'est produit d'ailleurs..."

"Comment est ce que ça se fait que vous soyez tous .." Caspian demanda avant de s'arrêter gêner

"Jeune ?" Evelyn finit avec un sourire amusée "C'est une magie un peu complexe et que je ne comprends pas totalement. Nous ne venons pas de ce monde à la base, quand nous sommes arrivé à Narnia nous y sommes restés et avons régné pendant une quinzaine d'année. Un jour que nous chassions un cerf blanc, réputé pour exaucer les souhaits nous sommes tombé dans le passage qui nous avait conduit là. Un passage qui ne s'est pas rouvert ensuite. Quand nous sommes retourné dans notre monde c'était comme si simplement quelques heures avaient passé, alors que pour nous ça avait été des années. Nous étions donc dans nos corps d'avant, un changement étrange, mais nous nous sommes réhabitués. Attendant qu'on puisse retourner à Narnia, mais sans vraiment penser à la différence de temps entre les deux mondes. Pour vous des centaines d'années ont passé alors que pour nous un an vient de s'écouler.

C'est difficile pour nous de reconnaître le Narnia que nous avions laissé dans ce Narnia. Ce qui est normal mais ce n'est pas pour autant facile ni sans douleur. Nous avons du accepter que les gens que nous connaissions étaient morts."

A la fin il pouvait sans mal voir la douleur dans les yeux de la reine, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait vivre, ce que tout les anciens rois et reines devaient vivre.

"Qu'est ce qui a le plus changé ?" Caspian demanda pour lui changer les idées

"A part les telmarins ? J'ignore pour ma famille mais pour moi c'est la maie de Narnia."Evelyn reconnut en posant sa main sur un tronc d'arbre

"Comment ça ?" Caspian questionna vraiment intéressé

"J'ai comme vous le savez des pouvoirs, mais ces pouvoirs ne sont vraiment présent que lorsque je suis à Narnia vu que ma magie réussit à comprendre et à tirer sa force de la propre magie de Narnia. Malheureusement la magie actuelle de ces terres est extrêmement faible." Evelyn dit avec tristesse

"Pourquoi ?" Caspian demanda sans vraiment comprendre

"Il y a de la magie partout à Narnia, c'est cela qui permet aux animaux de parler, ainsi que l'existence des autres narniens. Cette magie est partout mais avec le sommeil des nymphes, et la disparition progressive du peuple.. elle est à deux doigts de s'éteindre." Evelyn dit avec encore plus de tristesse qu'auparavant

"Je suis navré, mes ancêtres.." Caspian commença à dire mais Evelyn le coupa en plaçant sa main sur son bras

"Ne sont pas vous Caspian, il faut énormément de courage et de volonté pour faire ce que vous avez fait. Pour aller contre tout ce qu'on a vous enseigné et vouloir aider les narniens ainsi. Croyez moi vos excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Les choses sont comme elles sont et c'est à nous tous de faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les changer au mieux." Evelyn dit avec force et foi

Cela surprit Caspian, personne ne lui avait dit ça. Oui les narniens l'avaient accepté et le considéraient comme leur chef mais depuis l'arrivée des Pevensie il ne savait plus vraiment où était sa place. Le roi Peter dans tous les cas semblait être plus que prêt à diriger.

"J'ignore ce qui nous attends mais je suis sûre que nous pouvons y arriver. Nous devrions rentrer il commence à se faire tard et demain nous devrons commencer à réfléchir aux meilleures actions pour les narniens." Evelyn dit en se levant

Caspian qui s'était assis à côté d'elle au cours de leur discussion la retînt, il avait une question encore à poser.

"Je voudrais savoir quelque chose, bien que je puisse totalement comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas répondre. Les légendes vous concernant vous et la table de pierre sont elles exactes ?" Caspian finit par se lancer

Cela figea Evelyn qui détourna son regard de lui pour regarder au loin. Elle se mordait la lèvre il nota, il s'en voulut de suite d'avoir posé cette question, il avait toujours été trop curieux.

"Je ne sais pas ce que les légendes disent, mais si vous faîtes référence au fait que j'ai été tué sur la table de pierre alors en effet c'est vrai." Evelyn répondit au bout d'un moment

"Comment.." Caspian commença avant de s'interrompre, il devait vraiment apprendre à contrôler sa curiosité

"La magie qui entoure la table de pierre est une magie très ancienne, datant de la création de Narnia et je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas fait de recherches approfondies dessus, ne voulant pas revivre mes souvenirs. Ce que je sais c'est que la sorcière blanche, de son nom Jadis, y exécutait les traitres. Aslan et moi même nous sommes livrés à elle dans un véritable sacrifice comme offrande. Puisque nous étions innocent de toute trahison la magie entourant la table s'est rebellée en quelque sorte, refusant d'accepter le sacrifice humain qu'avait fait Jadis. Du coup la mort ne nous a pas pris." Evelyn dit calmement

Caspian pouvait néanmoins voir la pâleur de ses traits et le tremblement de ses mains. Il choisit alors de changer le sujet et se mit donc à la divertir avec des histoires que Professeur Cornelius lui racontait. Cela ramena un sourire sur le visage de la reine et la discussion se déroula tranquillement. La reine Lucy se joignit rapidement à eux, de même que la reine Susan, avec Trompillon et des amis à ce dernier.

C'était une soirée de repos avant de réfléchir aux projets de guerre, seul le roi Peter se tint à l'écart puisque le roi Edmund vint rejoindre sa jumelle au cours de la soirée.


	7. Conseil de guerre et duel

Un conseil de guerre avait été prévu au petit matin, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, ils ne devaient pas laisser les armées de Miraz se rassembler. Leur nombre était trop peu pour se le permettre. L'urgence était d'autant plus grande qu'un des satyre de garde avait repéré un soldat telmarin un peu plus tôt.

Les chefs narniens se retrouvaient donc dans la salle de la table de pierre. Edmund et Evelyn étaient côte à côte, ils observaient avec les autres Peter et Caspian qui étaient au centre de leur cercle. Edmund était une présence réconfortante pour Evelyn qui n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver au même endroit que là où elle avait été tué, elle ressentait d'ailleurs une douleur dans les blessures de poignard qu'elle avait reçu ce jour là. Sa résurrection l'avait rendu comme si de rien n'était si on oubliait bien sûr les cinq blessures que Jadis lui avait infligé, Evelyn se souvenait encore des paroles de la sorcière 'un pour chaque Pevensie'. Elle se força à se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passer, l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs. 

"Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, les troupes de Miraz ne sont plus très loin. Et pendant que ses hommes sont là ils ne protègent pas son château."Peter disait avec force et conviction

"Que proposez vous votre Majesté ?" Ritchichip questionna

"Nous devons nous.." Peter et Caspian répondirent en même temps

Evelyn et Edmund échangèrent un regard inquiet, les choses se présentaient mal si ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer qui était le chef. Peter avait plus d'expérience à mener des armées que Caspian cela ne faisait aucun doute mais Caspian connaissait mieux la situation. C'était en plus mauvais pour les troupes quand ils pouvaient voir un soucis au niveau du commandement.

Caspian et Peter se regardèrent un moment avant que Caspian ne laisse la place à Peter, mais c'était à contre cœur c'était évident.

"Notre seul espoir est de les attaquer avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent." Peter annonça

"C'est insensé ce château n'a jamais été pris d'assaut." Caspian protesta

"Il y a un début à tout." Peter dit hautainement

Son attitude n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Evelyn se retînt à grand peine de ne pas lever les yeux aux ciel, ce ne serait d'aucune utilité.

"Et on les aura pris par surprise." ajouta Trompillon

"Nous aurons plus de chance ici." contra Caspian

"Si on s'organise bien on pourra résister pendant pas mal de temps." ajouta Susan en s'avançant, sa position n'était guère surprenante, elle n'avait jamais aimé les combats et préférait quand les choses se réglaient pacifiquement. Une offensive directe était contre productif à ses yeux.

"Personnellement je n'ai rien contre le fait de me terrer." s'avança ensuite Chasseur de Truffe, un des amis de Trompillon et un blaireau

"Caspian votre idée n'est pas mauvaise. Mais cet endroit n'est pas une forteresse c'est un tombeau." Peter expliqua ensuite

"Oui et si les telmarins sont suffisamment intelligents ils nous laisseront mourir de faim." confirma Edmund qui avait toujours était fin stratège

"On pourrait récolter des noisettes." proposa un écureuil

"C'est ça des noisettes pour bombarder les telmarins." se moqua Ritchichip "Tais toi donc. Vous savez de quel côté je me range sir."

"Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est est ce que nous aurons assez de force pour défendre le château si nous réussissons à le prendre, et si oui qu'est ce que nous ferons ensuite. Nous ne pourrons pas tous venir et certains seront laissé à la colline d'Aslan. Quel sera leur sort ?" Evelyn questionna ensuite

"Si nous réussissons à emprisonner Miraz ainsi que d'autres hommes influent des telmarins alors nous devrions réussir à gagner la guerre facilement." dit Peter balayant ses inquiétudes

Evelyn se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre sèchement, elle comprenait l'urgence mais elle ne voulait pas voir un massacre de narniens. Elle ferait tout pour éviter cela, elle n'avait rien pu faire après leur départ pour les siens mais elle ne laisserait pas ces narniens là être massacré.

Peter tourna ensuite son attention vers Ouragan, le chef des centaures. Si il se rangeait derrière Peter alors les narniens suivraient. Les centaures avaient toujours été une base de la société narnienne et de très bons conseillers. Oreus, le centaure de leur époque, avait été un ami proche et un de leurs plus grands conseillers. Peter avait très souvent suivi son conseil. Oreus en plus d'être un des conseillers royal avait aussi été en charge de la sécurité des Altesses Royales. Evelyn avait eu tendance à le rendre fou avec sa manie de partir en forêt ou en ballade sans garde. Elle avait failli par se résigner mais à contre cœur après une tentative d'enlèvement.

"Si vos troupes m'accompagnent, pourrez vous combattre les gardes ?" Peter demanda à Ouragan

Le centaure hésita un moment, son regard alternant entre le Grand Roi Peter, la Reine Evelyn et le Prince Caspian, mais finalement il prit sa décision.

"Jusqu'à la mort mon seigneur." Ouragan finit par dire en inclinant la tête

"Voilà ce qui m'inquiète." Lucy intervint, jusque là elle avait été silencieuse, observant la réunion installée sur la table de pierre

"Quoi donc ?" Peter questionna sans comprendre

"Vous agissez comme si il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Mourir ici ou mourir là bas." Lucy dit en regardant tout le monde tour à tour

"Tu n'écoutes pas Lucy." reprocha Peter

"Non c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas." Lucy contra, pendant quelques secondes Evelyn se prit à espérer qu'elle réussirait à parler à Peter, elle en avait été capable dans le passé "Ou aurais tu oublié qui avait vaincu la sorcière blanche."

Evelyn et Edmund durent se retenir pour ne pas se frapper le front, tout espoir que Peter change d'avis était perdu à présent. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire référence à ça, pas quand Peter essayait de prouver qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était un homme digne d'être suivi.

"J'estime que nous avons attendu Aslan suffisamment longtemps." Peter répondit sèchement, il était totalement braqué à présent

 

Les préparatifs commencèrent rapidement, ils devaient partir en début de soirée. Ils n'étaient guère loin du château et attaqueraient à la nuit tombée. Voyant que le moral des hommes était bas, Edmund décida d'intervenir.

"Et Eve, je crois que t'avais une victoire d'avance non ?" Edmund interpella

Il fallut un moment pour qu'elle comprenne, mais vite un sourire se dessina sur son visage. En effet durant leur règne, les deux jumeaux avaient vite commencé une sorte de compétition pour s'entraîner à l'épée. Ils étaient de force égale du coup les duels étaient toujours intéressant. Et c'était vrai qu'avant leur départ de Narnia Evelyn avait eu une victoire de plus comparée à son frère.

Très vite les deux se retrouvèrent face à face, épée à la main dans un petit duel. Bien sûr ils furent vite entourés par les narniens qui étaient curieux envers les rois et reines de l'ancien temps. Mais aucun des jumeaux ne se laissa distraire par leur audience, après tout même ils avaient l'habitude. Leurs duels avaient beau être chose courante sous leur règne, il y avait toujours des gens pour venir les voir faire. 

Ils se tournèrent au tour un moment, chacun observant et attendant le meilleur moment pour passer à l'offensive. Evelyn para un coup d'Edmund qui avait attaqué en premier visant l'épaule, elle riposta de suite, et très vite seul exista l'autre et leurs épées, comme presque toujours en somme. Le duel monta vite en intensité, les deux se rappelant rapidement les forces et faiblesses de l'autre. Ils étaient de force égale, ce qu'Edmund avait en force, Evelyn l'avait en vitesse et agilité. Mais finalement Evelyn réussit à désarmer son frère et à l'envoyer au sol, loin de son épée bien sur, avec un croche pied.

"Compte deux victoires d'avance frangin." Evelyn dit ensuite, son épée à la gorge d'Edmund

Oreus leur avait encré dans le crâne qu'il ne fallait jamais détourner son attention d'un adversaire, même une fois qu'il était au sol. Pas tant qu'il pouvait nuire. Le duel ne pouvait vraiment finir que quand un des deux se trouvait en situation de reddition obligatoire.

Le commentaire d'Evelyn fit rire Edmund qui accepta avec joie la main de sa sœur pour se relever. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu essoufflés par l'exercice, mais non seulement ça les avait mis de bonne humeur et fait travaillé un peu, ça avait aussi détendu les narniens. Certains semblaient encore plus en admiration qu'avant, mais ils semblaient plus tranquille néanmoins quand à l'assaut prévu.


	8. Craintes et révelation

Evelyn finissait de s'habiller pour le combat, sa robe avait été remplacée par une un peu plus pratique et sur laquelle elle avait mis des protections. Elle était inquiète, le plan n'était pas mauvais mais il y avait trop de risques à son goût. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, la décision avait été prise et Peter était trop décidé pour en changer. De plus tout était prêt à présent. 

"Tout va bien votre Altesse vous semblez soucieuse." Chasseur de Truffe, le blaireau, vint lui parler 

Il était un de ceux qui resteraient au campement, chose qui lui convenait très bien. Il n'était pas un combattant. Lucy restait aussi, la décision avait été moyennement bien reçue, après tout elle savait se défendre mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre tous les chefs ensemble. Dans le passé c'était soit Susan soit Lucy qui restaient en arrière. Peter et Edmund n'était pas non plus ensemble pour chaque combat mais le plus souvent l'autre était présent en renfort. Quand à Evelyn elle était le plus souvent là, sa magie offrant une très bonne protection.

Lucy n'avait quand même pas été contente, mais il n'y avait pas eu de dispute en tout cas. 

"Un peu inquiète mais c'est normal." Evelyn rassura le blaireau qui avait l'air inquiet pour elle

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aurais la chance de vous rencontrer un jour." Chasseur de Truffe dit avec admiration "C'est vraiment un honneur Votre Altesse."

"Je te remercie Chasseur de Truffe, c'est un honneur pour moi aussi d'être ici et de vous rencontrez tous. J'espère juste que nous ne vous décevrons pas." Evelyn dit avec un sourire triste avant de partir. 

Cela avait toujours été le pire pour elle, décevoir ou ne pas être à la hauteur pour son peuple. C'était la même chose pour Edmund, elle le savait, ils en avaient beaucoup parlé. A Narnia ainsi qu'en Angleterre d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas trop pour les trois autres, mais elle supposait que c'était pareil aussi.

Elle allait tout faire pour que le plan soit un succès ou qu'en tout cas il n'y ait pas trop de morts.  

* * *

 

L'heure était venue, ils étaient en vue du château de Miraz et les Pevensie devaient au moins reconnaître qu'il était bien placé. Il n'était pas difficile à défendre mais ils devaient réussir à prendre le château, ou au moins pensa Evelyn à se retirer avec le moins de perte possible.

Edmund était parti en éclaireur avec un griffon, il était en charge pour réaliser les signaux pour l'armée. Avec sa torche électrique ça devrait aller.

Evelyn, Susan, Peter et Caspian ainsi que Trompillon attendaient le signal que la voie était claire pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le château. Finalement il le donna, alors les cinq partirent, ils étaient maintenus entre les serres des griffons et se dirigeaient vers la tour que Caspian avait indiqué.

Avant de pouvoir se poser en sécurité ils durent se débarrasser de quelques sentinelles, Susan réussissant à tirer une flèche pour protéger Edmund qui avait été repérer. Mais c'était bon, ils étaient dans les lieux.

Ils étaient sur la tour où se trouvait les appartements du Professeur Cornelius, Caspian tenait à le récupérer, il était un partisan narnien, et en plus il était très cher à Caspian. A l'aide d'une corde ils descendirent, Caspian en premier vu qu'il connaissait les lieux, il aida ensuite Evelyn à se tenir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le professeur ne répondait pas c'était plutôt inquiétant. C'était rarement bon signe quand les plans se compliquaient dès le début. 

Lorsque Peter arriva, Caspian avait déjà réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur, mais la pièce était vide de présence humaine. Il y avait par contre bon nombre de livres, Evelyn ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler son bureau à elle dans le temps, qui était assez identique. Quoique peut être un poil plus rangé. 

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par Caspian, qui tenait une paire de lunette dans les mains.

"Je dois le retrouver." Caspian leur dit à tous, Susan et Trompillon étaient arrivés entre temps

"Vous n'en avez pas le temps. Vous devez aller remonter la herse." Peter protesta de suite 

"Sans lui vous ne serez pas là en ce moment." Caspian rétorqua de suite, apparemment le professeur lui avait donné la corne de Susan après de nombreuses années à la chercher, c'était cette corne qui avait réussi à les ramener. "Et moi non plus."

Peter hésita à ce rappel, se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes pour conseil. Susan fut la première à réagir.

"Toi et moi on peut s'occuper de Miraz." Susan proposa

"Je serai là à temps pour remonter la herse. Comptez sur moi." Caspian insista

"Je l'accompagnerai. On n'a pas besoin d'être quatre pour attaquer Miraz, et je ne pourrai probablement pas trouver la herse seule. En tout cas pas rapidement." Evelyn ajouta ensuite

Peter acquiesça et Caspian ne perdit pas de temps à quitter la pièce, Evelyn sur les talons après un dernier regard vers ses compagnons. 

Suivre Caspian dans les couloirs du château était un peu difficile, il allait vite et savait où aller mais elle se débrouilla. Ils finirent par atteindre les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. 

"Mince je n'ai pas pris les clés." Caspian s'exclama et commença à faire demi tour mais Evelyn le stoppa.

"Je n'ai certes pas mes pouvoirs d'autrefois mais je suis plus qu'à même d'ouvrir quelques serrures." Evelyn lui dit gentiment mais avec un sourire amusé

Le prince eut l'air gêné, il avait apparemment oublié à propos des pouvoirs magique de la jeune femme. 

"Excusez moi." Caspian marmonna

"Pas de soucis, ce n'est rien." Evelyn répondit amusée

"C'est vrai que vous avez réussi à repousser toute une armée avec vos pouvoirs quand ils ont attaqué venant de la mer ?" Caspian demanda intrigué 

Evelyn le regarda surprise, elle ignorait que cette histoire était connue.

"Ce n'était pas une grosse armée. Trois navires c'est tout, et je n'ai pas eu à les retenir longtemps, quelques minutes tout au plus. Rien d'exceptionnel je vous assure" Evelyn répondit gênée

Caspian n'était évidemment pas d'accord avec ce point, mais comme ils étaient arrivés devant un cachot occupé il du se taire. Il laissa passer Evelyn qui ouvrit d'un simple mouvement de la main la porte. Cela arrêta le prince, moins le geste mais plus l'homme qui était à l'intérieur du cachot. Caspian entra de suite pour aller auprès de celui qui était son mentor et son ami. Evelyn comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ses retrouvailles et voulant leur donner un moment resta en dehors de la cellule, se contentant simplement d'ouvrir les chaines du professeur. 

"Encore cinq petites minutes." Caspian dit en réveillant le professeur, dans ce qui était évidemment une plaisanterie entre les deux hommes

"Mais enfin que faites vous ici ? Je ne vous ai pas aidé à vous échapper pour vous voir revenir en cachette. Et qu'est ce que c'est ?" le professeur demanda avec surprise en voyant ses chaines se défaire d'elles même

"Professeur laissez moi vous présentez la reine Evelyn la Compatissante." Caspian dit avec un geste de la main dans la direction de la jeune fille 

Evelyn sourit amusée par le comportement du prince, ainsi que par la réaction du professeur qui tout en se levant s'inclinait avec respect devant elle. 

"Je vous en pris Professeur Cornelius, ne vous inclinez pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire je vous assure." Evelyn protesta 

"Mais Votre Altesse,.." Cornelius commença à objecter

"Sans vos recherches pour la corne de Susan et votre aide pour permettre au Prince Caspian de s'enfuir je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Je me dois de vous remercier Professeur, pas l'inverse. Mais nous devons nous hâter à présent, nous sommes en retard." Evelyn ajouta la fin en regardant Caspian qui hocha la tête 

"C'est vrai vous devez partir, vous encore plus Votre Altesse, avant que Miraz n'apprenne que vous êtes ici." le professeur intervint alors, évidemment inquiet pour les deux personnes avec lui

"Il ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre. Nous lui donnerons votre cellule." Caspian dit tout en remettant ses lunettes au Professeur, le prince s'apprêtait ensuite à partir pour réaliser leur part dans le plan mais le Professeur l'arrêta

"Votre père a sous estimé Miraz, ne faites pas la même erreur."le Professeur dit alors sérieusement 

Evelyn retint avec force un juron de sortir, pourquoi lui dire une chose pareille quand ils s'apprêtaient à combattre. Ça allait tout compromettre, mais en plus Caspian ne penserait pas correctement et risquait de se blesser au combat après une telle révélation. Il ne se contrôlerait plus en tout cas c'était sur, pas après avoir appris que son père avait été tué par son oncle. 

Elle avait eu raison vu que Caspian partit en courant sous le regard triste du Professeur. 

"Allez aux écuries et préparez des chevaux, nous devons nous préparer à toutes les possibilités. Je vais avec lui m'assurer qu'il ne va pas se faire tuer." Evelyn dit à son tour en partant, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de suivre Caspian, non seulement elle ne connaissait pas du tout le château mais en plus le laisser seul était le meilleur moyen qu'il se fasse tuer.

Le plan de Peter n'allait pas marcher, à présent elle en était plus que convaincue, mais son plan à elle était toujours en activité : faire en sorte que le plus de Narniens possible reste en vie.  


	9. Désastre ?

Evelyn était folle de rage, Peter était trop obstiné et voulait trop prouver qu'il était un grand chef, il ne voyait rien d'autre que son désir de réussir, pas les risques. Après la révélation que le professeur avait fait à Caspian, elle avait du courir après ce dernier jusqu'à la chambre de Miraz et de son épouse, Peter et Susan les rejoignant ensuite. La situation c'était fini avec Miraz qui s'était échappé, et Caspian qui avait failli se prendre un carré d'arbalète dans le bras, si Evelyn n'était pas intervenu et n'avait pas réussi à utiliser sa magie pour le faire disparaître, le carré d'arbalète, pas Caspian bien sûr. 

Après cela au lieu de fuir, vu que l'alerte avait été sonnée et que les soldats allaient donc attaquer, Peter décida de continuer le combat, après un regard d'exaspération Susan et Evelyn partirent à sa suite. Elles n'étaient pas d'accord mais elles n'allaient quand même pas le laisser se battre sans renfort. Caspian se joignant également à elles, les problèmes continuaient vu qu'Edmund était au prise avec un soldat et donc avait quelques difficultés pour lancer le signal avec sa lampe torche, mais Peter ne voulait vraiment rien entendre. 

"Peter c'est trop tard, il vaut mieux tout arrêter maintenant." Susan insista pourtant, de eux quatre, c'était la seule qui réussissait en général à faire entendre raison à Peter, enfin quand elle réussissait à lui parler de manière non condescendante. Etant la plus âgée après lui, il l'écoutait plus que Edmund ou Evelyn, malheureusement il semblerait que cette fois il soit beaucoup trop obstiné. 

"Non, je peux encore y arriver." Peter insista "Aidez moi." il appela ensuite pour qu'ils puissent lever la grille

Les trois hésitèrent, lançant un regard vers les soldats qui commençaient à arriver avant de ranger leurs épées, pour Caspian et Evelyn, et son arc pour Susan, et d'aider le jeune homme blond. 

"Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on fait tout ça ?" Susan demanda quand même et Evelyn ne pouvait que l'appuyer

"Pour toi ou pour les narniens ?" Evelyn questionna, elle avait beau réfléchir et envisager la situation sous tout les angles, elle ne voyait pas un moyen où ils arriveraient à s'en sortir sans mort.

Les cris des narniens se rapprochaient, de même que les soldats telmarins, mais heureusement à eux quatre ils avaient réussi à lever suffisamment la herse pour que les narniens puissent entrer, et il était évident que Trompillon, Ritchichip et ses hommes avaient réussi à abaisser le pont levis, ce qui était un soulagement également. 

Cependant Evelyn ne put pas s'attarder sur cela très longtemps, en effet elle dut rapidement dégainer son épée pour se battre, et suivre Peter, Caspian et Susan à l'attaque. 

Au début les choses se passèrent bien, le combat avait lieu dans la grande cour intérieure, les soldats telmarins étaient un désorganisés d'être réveillés comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit, mais en plus ils avaient peur des narniens c'était évident. Evelyn n'avait pas la moindre idée du genre de conte que les gens racontaient à présent, mais il était en tout cas évident que ce n'était pas vraiment en faveur des narniens en général, à part quelques cas à part comme pour Caspian. L'ancienne reine pouvait aussi reconnaître qu'affronter un minotaure, que tu es entendu des histoires d'horreurs étant enfant ou non, n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de facile ou d'agréable. Les minotaures et les centaures, peu qu'ils étaient, faisaient néanmoins des dégâts considérables, rappelant exactement aux Pevensie pourquoi ils étaient des alliés aussi redoutables. 

Quoique les animaux parlant faisant aussi des dégâts, au début profitant bien de l'effet de surprise, de même que les satyres, ils étaient extrêmement agiles ce qui en faisait des adversaires certes moins dangereux, en général en tout cas, qu'un minotaure ou un centaure, mais ils étaient quand même redoutables. 

Peter de son côté rappelait exactement pourquoi il avait été craint durant leur règne, par leurs ennemis quand il menait un assaut, il était un épéiste extrêmement doué, Susan de son côté passait d'un ennemi à un autre remarquablement rapidement, que ce soit en envoyant les flèches avec son arc ou en les plantant directement avec sa main. Evelyn quand à elle, montrait pourquoi elle avait été aussi respecté par les nains, ses capacités de combat n'était pas à ignorer. Elle avait aussi sa magie, mais elle préférait la garder en réserve pour le moment, avec la magie de Narnia ainsi diminuée, Evelyn pouvait moins s'en servir et devait donc se baser sur ses réserves personnelles, qui n'étaient pas illimités malheureusement. Evelyn lança un coup d'oeil vers Caspian, s'assurant que le prince n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais il se débrouillait très bien.

Les choses se gâtèrent très vite, en effet le reste des soldats arriva ensuite, mais pas dans la cour même, non ils se placèrent dans les étages supérieurs avec des arcs et des arbalètes. Leur position était parfaite pour exécuter tout les narniens sans trop de soucis, le problème c'était par rapport à leurs hommes. Est ce qu'ils oseraient tirer quand il y avait un risque de tuer l'un des leurs ou non ? 

Evelyn remarqua distraitement que Peter était en train d'essayer de rejoindre Miraz qui était sur un balcon au dessus de la cour à observer les événements, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider occupée comme elle l'était avec les soldats telmarins qui l'assaillaient. Ils avaient apparemment compris qu'elle était une figure importante vu que quelques narniens restaient près d'elle pour assurer ses arrières si nécessaire. Comprenant que sa mort pourrait jouer en leur faveur ils redoublaient d'audace pour arriver à la tuer, faisant la même chose d'ailleurs avec Susan. Ils avaient apparemment décidé que vu qu'elles étaient des femmes, elles seraient des proies plus faciles, les deux sœurs étaient plus que ravies de leur prouver leur erreur. 

"Evelyn !!" Susan appela attirant de suite son attention, Evelyn se tourna vers sa grande soeur qui lui montrait le balcon de Miraz, un minotaure avait réussi à y arriver mais un des hommes de Miraz l'avait touché en pleine poitrine, pas du côté du coeur heureusement mais suffisamment pour que quand Miraz le poussa, le minotaure ne puisse pas le repousser. Il était d'ailleurs en train de tomber. 

Evelyn appela sa magie et réussit à ralentir sa chute pour qu'il puisse se poser au sol au lieu de s'y écraser, mais même en le sauvant lui, la situation ne s'améliorait pas pour autant. Pire encore pour la jeune enchanteresse, elle ne voyait pas Edmund, plus depuis qu'il avait du fuir un groupe de soldat. Elle le sentait toujours avec leur lien, l'assurant donc qu'il était vivant mais elle n'était quand même pas rassurée. Ne pas avoir son jumeau à ses côtés ou au moins en visuel durant une bataille était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé faire, et quelque chose qui était aussi totalement réciproque. Le problème pour les jumeaux c'est que du coup ils étaient un poil plus distrait que ce qu'il faudrait. Heureusement pour Evelyn, le minotaure qu'elle venait de sauver et qu'elle avait soigné rapidement aussi, venait de lui sauver la vie en utilisant son arme pour repousser deux soldats qui arrivaient dans le dos de la reine. Avec un hochement de la tête en reconnaissance, Evelyn fit ensuite de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le combat et non sur son jumeau. 

Chose pas des plus pratiques, mais pour autant nécessaire vu que les soldats telmarins avaient réussi à passer la défense de Trompillion et essayait de faire tomber la herse, et donc de coincer les narniens dans le château. Elle vit avec horreur le mécanisme de la herse tomber au sol, rendant impossible de la remonter normalement. Cependant elle n'était pas la seule à le remarquer, un minotaure le vit également et stoppa la chute de la herse avec son corps. La maintenant en l'air juste avec sa force. C'était apparemment tout ce dont Peter avait besoin pour revenir à la raison. 

"On se repli." Peter hurla "Il faut battre en retraite tout de suite. Ne restez pas là. Avancez vers la herse vite." 

Susan fut placée sur le dos du centaure Ouragan, qui mena la retraite tout comme il avait mené l'attaque en premier lieu, pendant ce temps Peter et Evelyn allaient aider les narniens à mettre fin à leur combat pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour commencer à battre en retraite. Caspian de son côté avait disparu peu après l'ordre de Peter, et Evelyn avait beau le chercher c'était en vain. Il n'était plus dans la cour. 

Elle fut soulagée de le voir arriver à cheval avec le professeur qui avait évidemment obéît aux ordres qu'elle lui avait donné quand ils étaient dans les cachots, il avait un autre cheval qu'il plaça à côté de Peter dès que possible. 

Peter monta sur le cheval et tendit une main vers sa sœur pour la sortir de là quand Miraz décida d'ouvrir le feu. Il avait évidemment fait son choix et la mort des narniens était plus importante que la perte de ses hommes. Son coup toucha le minotaure qui maintenait ouverte la herse, il le toucha à la patte. 

Evelyn allait prendre la main de son frère aîné quand les soldats suivirent l'exemple de leur chef et se mirent à tirer à leur tour. Evelyn ne pouvait pas partir et condamner tout ces narniens, pas quand elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour en aider le plus possible, alors refusant la main de son frère et utilisant ses pouvoirs pour faire partir son cheval elle rangea son épée pour utiliser son bâton de magie, qui jusque là était resté dans la sangle qu'elle avait dans le dos exprès. Ignorant totalement les cris de son frère qui était évidemment opposé à sa décision, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas plus que les deux autres chevaux d'ailleurs. Evelyn avait utilisé sa magie pour les encourager à partir d'ici sans se retourner, mais avec leurs cavaliers. 

La cible principale des tirs était évidemment le minotaure qui tenait la herse, mais à part le premier coup de Miraz et un autre, aucun ne fit mouche. Evelyn avait levé un bouclier pour le protéger. 

"Prenez les blessés et partez." Evelyn ordonna ensuite aux narniens tout en utilisant sa magie pour les protéger

C'était dur, sa magie venait de Narnia qui était presque endormie, mais Evelyn arrivait à surmonter cette difficulté, le véritable problème actuellement était l'emplacement du château, aussi haut dans la montagne et avec tellement de pierres, c'était difficile pour elle, mais elle ne manquait pas d'imagination. Se servant de la pluie qui tombait elle commença par faire des barrières d'eau pour bloquer les tirs des soldats qui semblaient en plus totalement paniqués par la magie qu'elle montrait. 

Ce que Evelyn n'avait pas prévu, c'était le fait que les narniens ne voulaient pas partir sans elle, ils étaient donc pour la plupart, ceux qui avaient été derrière Peter, au niveau de la herse. Un centaure décida de régler le problème, vu qu'il la prit doucement sur son dos pour qu'ils puissent partir tous ensemble, après tout le pont de vis était en train de remonter. 

Malheureusement Evelyn fatiguait, utiliser autant de magie sans soutien après avoir combattu était compliqué, son contrôle sur les eaux faiblissait, et finalement un coup perça et la frappa en plein ventre. Brisant d'autant plus son contrôle, mais elle tenait bon, le centaure sur lequel elle était courrait avec tout les narniens, le minotaure qu'elle avait sauvé en premier à ses côtés, la surveillant du regard, et celui qui maintenait encore la herse était prêt à lâcher sans pour autant se sacrifier au passage. Ils venaient de passer la herse, que le minotaure avait laissé tombé lorsqu'un autre tir la frappa, dans le dos cette fois. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber en avant, enfonçant encore plus la flèche qu'elle avait dans le ventre, le minotaure à côté d'elle l'avait rattrapé et le centaure plutôt que de la garder sur son dos, la prit dans ses bras. 

Avant que les narniens ne puissent paniquer à propos du pont levis qui remontait, Evelyn utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restait le stabilisa, il était certes un peu levé, mais rien d'impossible à franchir. Une fois tout les narniens de l'autre côté, elle relâcha sa magie, et ses paupières tombèrent. Elle était plus qu'à bout de force, mais bien qu'ils aient perdu des hommes, il n'y avait pas eu un massacre. 

Tornade, le centaure qui la portait et aussi le fils d'Ouragan, vit avec horreur la reine s'évanouir, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait besoin de soin immédiat. La serrant un peu plus contre lui il accéléra la cadence, les autres auprès de lui firent de même et ceux qui les avaient précédés, avec à leur tête le roi Peter et le Prince Caspian se hâtèrent de suivre leur exemple. Les deux autres Pevensie pâlirent en voyant leur soeur aussi blanche et inconsciente dans les bras du centaure, la tache de sang sur son ventre et aussi dans son dos ne faisaient que grandir. Ils devaient l'emmener, elle et les autres blessés, au plus vite à Lucy et son cordial guérisseur. 

Edmund qui était sur un griffon, demanda à son compagnon de voler bas et il survolait de très près le centaure et le minotaure qui refusait de se pousser. Ils étaient tous les deux déterminés à assurer la sécurité de la reine qui les avait sauvé et avait été prête à se sacrifier pour que les narniens s'en sortent. 

La nuit avait été mauvaise, ils avaient perdu, mais elle n'avait pas été sanglante, les narniens perdus ne seraient pas oubliés.


	10. Explications et Missions

Evelyn était assise, observant le jour ensoleillé, si contraire à tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des dernières vingt quatre heures, elle essayait de se détendre mais aussi à se réchauffer. Ses blessures, tout comme celles de Trompillon, et de bien d'autres narniens, avaient été graves mais ça n'avait pas été un problème longtemps avec le cordial de Lucy, qui avait bien sûr insisté pour soigner sa sœur et leur ami en priorité et aucun narnien n'avait protesté, Trompillon était bien sûr respecté parmi les narniens, mais comparé à l'affection que le peuple portait en la souveraine, ce n'était rien. Surtout après qu'elle ait réussi à empêché un massacre. Bien sûr dès que Evelyn avait été guéri elle avait insisté pour aider à soigner les narniens, sa magie était moins puissante que le cordial de Lucy mais elle se débrouillait bien en général, Edmund ne l'avait pas lâché bien sûr et elle en avait été heureuse, avoir son soutien était toujours positif pour sa jumelle, ça avait été son soutien qui l'avait empêché de défaillir en sentant la magie puissante et horriblement familière venant de la salle avec la table de pierre. Elle n'avait senti la magie de Jadis que peu, mais elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, c'était absolument horrible et elle avait espéré ne jamais plus la ressentir. 

Le visage de son jumeau lorsqu'elle lui dit ce qu'elle ressentait l'assura que le sentiment était plus que partagé, la Sorcière Blanche n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'il souhaitait un jour revoir, encore moins voir leur frère prêt à l'aider à revenir. Le sentiment de trahison que Evelyn avait ressenti était énorme et elle savait que c'était pareil pour Edmund. Comment Peter avait t'il pu imaginer que c'était une bonne chose, surtout après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas pu, non pas qu'elle l'ait voulu, stopper ses paroles. 

_"Tu étais un grand roi, un que j'ai suivi sans hésitation souvent, mais ton orgueil menace de nous conduire à notre perte. Si pour protéger Narnia je dois m'opposer à toi, alors je le ferai."_

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de partir, Edmund l'avait retrouvé et l'avait pris dans ses bras, la consolant un moment tout en puisant des forces en Evelyn, après tout ils avaient tous les deux le plus souffert à cause de Jadis et si Evelyn avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars à cause de la Sorcière Blanche et ce qu'elle avait, Edmund lui en avait fait à cause de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Néanmoins Evelyn voulait être un peu seule tandis qu'Edmund voulait passer du temps avec les narniens, commencer à réfléchir à la suite, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que la guerre n'atteigne un autre niveau.

Evelyn était donc assise dehors, en hauteur et observait les alentours tout en faisant fleurir des fleurs et grandir des plantes autour d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit l'arrivée du Prince Caspian, elle ne se retourna pas, ignorant si il avait voulu lui parler ou tout simplement chercher lui aussi un endroit pour être un peu seul. Visiblement c'était le premier cas vu qu'il resta même après l'avoir remarqué. 

"Votre Altesse." il dit après un moment où il s'était contenté d'observer l'ancienne reine.

"Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour utiliser nos prénoms respectifs sans titre." répondit calmement Evelyn. 

"Je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir toujours le droit après ce que j'avais fait." avoua Caspian, il avait hésité bien sûr, tenté de protester après avoir vu la Sorcière Blanche, mais il avait failli la ramener et il en avait bien eu conscience, si Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Trompillon et Evelyn n'étaient pas arrivé, il n'osait penser à ce qui aurait pu se produire. Il avait dans tous les cas encore plus de respect pour les deux reines, Lucy avait réussi à sauver Trompillon tandis que Evelyn avait battu à plate couture la sorcière, utilisant son épée et ses pouvoirs. 

"Ce que vous avez fait.." répéta Evelyn lui tournant toujours le dos, ne voyant donc pas la réaction de Caspian à ses paroles. "Vous n'avez rien fait de mal." elle dit après quelques secondes. 

"J'ai failli la ramener." s'exclama Caspian "Comment pouvez vous dire que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas mal ?" il demanda en s'avançant vers elle et en la poussant à se tourner vers lui, ses yeux bruns cherchant presque désespéramment ce que pensait vraiment la reine. 

"Oui." acquiesça Evelyn sans mentir ou fuir le regard du prince. "Vous avez failli ramener Jadis, mais je le répète vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Je hais Jadis, je ne le nie pas, et je la crains aussi, elle était extrêmement puissante et je doute pouvoir m'en sortir contre elle dans un duel de pouvoirs. Néanmoins pour vous elle n'était qu'une légende, tout comme nous il y a encore quelques jours, comment je pourrais vous en vouloir quand je comprends votre position. Je me rappelle très bien à quel point j'avais peur de décevoir l'armée d'Aslan, nous n'étions que des enfants qui ne savaient rien sur comment faire la guerre, encore moins pour mener une armée ou pour gouverner, et tout d'un coup on s'attendait à ce qu'on soit des rois et reines sages et justes, puissants et qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient alors que nous n'en savions rien. Tout allait trop vite, mais durant la guerre ce qui me permettait de tenir le coup, d'imaginer un avenir heureux c'était Aslan. Je ressentais sa magie puissante, bonne et confiante, sa présence donnait une grande chaleur et j'étais sûre qu'avec lui nous ne pouvions pas échouer, même Jadis avait peur de lui après tout. Sans connaître Aslan, sans l'avoir rencontré, ce que je dis ne dois pas avoir grand sens, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si à l'époque nous n'avions que cinq personnes d'environ notre âge comme renfort... je me serai inquiétée et j'aurai sans doute cherché un autre moyen pour protéger Narnia et pour sortir vainqueur de cette guerre. Sans compter que Jadis a toujours su quoi dire ou faire pour tenter les gens, pour les plier à sa volonté, vous étiez plein de colère, désireux de vengeance et on m'a dit ce que Peter avait dit à notre retour. Je ne vous blâme pas, pas pour ce qui a failli arriver, et vous n'êtes pas non plus responsable pour les actions des Telmarins, l'important c'est ce que vous voulez faire maintenant, ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Vous n'êtes plus seulement un prince telmarin, mais vous êtes aussi et surtout un chef narnien et si Aslan le permet, vous serez le roi, et je suis certaine que vous serez un bon roi."

"Vous aviez l'air en colère pourtant quand vous êtes partie." pointa Caspian après un moment où il digéra tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, encouragé par ses paroles mais aussi hésitant, il ne pensait pas pouvoir être un bon chef. 

"Je le suis, mais pas envers vous, Peter n'a pas l'excuse de ne pas connaître Jadis, il l'a connu et il a vu toute la destruction qu'elle a causé, surtout il savait à quel point elle a fait souffrir Narnia et notre famille, pourtant pour prouver qu'il était encore le Grand Roi Peter il était prêt à la ramener. En plus son comportement de ces derniers jours m'énerve au plus au point. Nous avons régné sur Narnia et nous serons toujours des rois et reines de ce merveilleux pays, mais nous ne sommes plus les rois et reines fait pour régner ce temps. Si nous voulons mettre fin à cette guerre, un roi ayant des liens avec les deux peuples doit être au pouvoir, vous êtes le futur roi de Narnia Caspian, pas Peter." dit doucement Evelyn.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ?" demanda doucement Caspian, passant au tutoiement sans y penser. 

"J'en suis sûre." assura Evelyn avec un sourire

Caspian attrapa une des mains de la reine qu'elle avait mise sur sa joue pour s'assurer d'avoir l'attention du prince, bien qu'il ait eu un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait après ça en réalité. Il la tenait doucement, son pouce caressant la main de l'Enchanteresse et leurs visages se rapprochaient, les yeux bruns du prince ne quittaient pas les yeux marrons clairs de la jeune fille, et alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, des pas se firent entendre, les poussant à se reculer l'un de l'autre, c'était le Professeur Cornellius et Caspian n'avait jamais été aussi agacé de voir son mentor. 

"Mon Prince, Votre Altesse." dit le professeur en regardant les deux jeunes gens. "Mes excuses, je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger." il ajouta en voyant l'air déçu du prince, qu'il reconnaissait facilement tandis que la reine était un peu plus difficile à lire. 

"Ne vous en faites pas Professeur, je devais rentrer de toute façon. A plus tard." dit Evelyn en partant, une légère rougeur sur les joues. 

 

Ses pensées et ses sentiments pour le prince furent oubliés peu après, ou plutôt mis de côté, en effet l'armée telmarine était en vue. Bien plus puissante que celle de Narnia, et armée de machine de guerre, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps contre une telle puissance. 

"Catastrophes et catapultes." jura Trompillon une fois qu'ils furent réunis pour parler de la marche à suivre, le tout dans une autre pièce que celle où il y avait la Table de Pierre, les morts et ce qui avait failli se produire les avait conduit à changer de salle pour le conseil. "C'est ça votre nouveau plan ? Envoyer une petite fille dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt. Seule."

"C'est notre dernière chance." assura Peter

"Et elle ne sera pas seule." continua Susan. 

"Ne croyez vous pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de morts comme ça ?" demanda Trompillon. 

"Nikabrik était aussi mon ami, mais il avait perdu espoir. Contrairement à la reine Lucy et contrairement à moi." intervint Chasseur de Truffe. 

"Pour Aslan." dit Ritchichip en sortant son épée. 

"Pour Aslan." soutint un ours parlant. 

"Il est question de bien plus que simplement retrouver Aslan." intervint Evelyn qui avait écouté en silence jusque là. 

"Evelyn ?" demanda doucement Peter, peu sûr de la réaction de sa sœur après ce qu'il avait fait. 

"Trouver Aslan est notre plus grand espoir pour réveiller Narnia et pour assurer notre victoire, néanmoins nous ne devons pas oublier que le temps nous manque." expliqua un peu Evelyn. 

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on va le trouver ?" s'étonna Lucy, de tous Evelyn et elle avaient toujours le plus cru en Aslan. 

"Je l'espère de tout mon cœur et oui une part de moi pense qu'il nous attends quelque part pas loin, prêt à nous aider. Néanmoins nous devons aussi nous préparer au pire, et si jamais Aslan rapidement, alors je réveillerai moi même les arbres, les dryades et les naïades." assura Evelyn. 

"Vous en avez le pouvoir Votre Altesse ?" demanda attentif Ouragan, son fils Tornade était aussi présent, à côté de Bram, le minotaure qui avait aidé à assurer la sécurité de la reine lors de leur retraite. Ouragan ne savait pas autant qu'il voudrait sur la magie, mais il savait que réveiller les nymphes ne serait pas chose facile. 

"Maintenant oui, je reconnais qu'avoir Aslan avec nous serait préférable, je ne serai pas en état de me battre après, ça va m'épuiser mais je pourrais le faire seule." assura Evelyn "On ira chercher Aslan, mais s'il le faut alors je m'en chargerai."

"Alors je viendrai avec vous." assura Trompillon. 

"Moi aussi Vos Altesses." dirent en même temps Tornade et Bram. 

"Non on a besoin de vous ici." refusa Lucy.

"Elle a raison." soutint Evelyn qui évitait le regard de son jumeau, Edmund la regardait avec attention et inquiétude, non que beaucoup le remarque, il ne dirait rien en public mais il allait lui parler et vite.

"Nous devons tenir jusqu'à ce que Lucy, Evelyn et Susan reviennent." compléta Peter. 

"Si je puis me permettre." intervint Caspian qui était resté silencieux jusque là, assis à côté du Professeur Cornellius. "Miraz est probablement un tyran et un meurtrier mais en tant que roi il se soumet à toutes les traditions. Il respecte les attentes de son peuple et il y en a une en particulier qui peut nous faire gagner pas mal de temps."

Ce fut rapidement décidé, Peter allait défier en duel Miraz.

 

"Eve." appela Edmund dès que le conseil fut fini, prenant sa jumelle par la main et la tirant à l'écart. "Tu m'as promis..."

"Que je ne le ferai pas tant qu'on aura le choix Ed. J'ai foi en Aslan, je suis sûre qu'il est pas loin et je l'ai même vu en rêve, mais si on le trouve pas à temps je ne pourrais jamais supporter ça, tout ces morts parce que je n'aurai pas agi. Je peux aider Ed, je peux aider à ramener Narnia à son ancienne splendeur avec mes pouvoirs. On n'a jamais su pourquoi j'avais ces pouvoirs, uniquement qu'ils étaient là et je ne l'ai jamais regretté parce que ça m'aidait à protéger les miens, notre peuple, mais peut être je les avais pour une raison en particulier, pour réveiller Narnia. Dans notre temps c'était la présence d'Aslan, plus que la notre, qui a mis fin à l'hiver de Jadis, dans ce temps c'est peut être mon tour de réveiller Narnia. Ne me demande de ne pas le faire Ed." elle dit les larmes aux yeux. 

"Ca va te tuer, je sais que tu es plus forte que lors de notre arrivée à Narnia, mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu ne l'es pas assez pour réveiller à toi seule la nature sans y laisser la vie." il protesta. "Eve, je veux pas te perdre." 

"Moi non plus, pourtant tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes en guerre, Peter risque de mourir face à Miraz et vous risquez vos vies en restant alors que l'armée telmarienne est en face de nous. Mais vous restez forts, vous restez là parce que c'est la chose à faire, et ma tâche est aussi nécessaire tu le sais. Sans le réveil de la nature de Narnia, nous perdrons, tu le sais." contra Evelyn. 

"Promets moi que tu vas chercher Aslan avant de faire quoique ce soit, promets le moi." demanda Edmund, conscient qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. 

"Tu as ma parole." assura Evelyn. "Tu dois aller te préparer à faire la demande de duel." elle rappela.

"Tu ne pars pas sans me dire au revoir ?" il demanda, la regardant dans les yeux. 

"Promis." elle assura avec un sourire triste et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avant de la relâcher, elle avait raison, il y avait à faire. 

"Est ce vrai ?" demanda Caspian, surprenant Evelyn qui s'était adossée contre un mur, les yeux fermés, elle n'avait pas senti la présence du prince auparavant, trop concentrée sur son frère. 

"Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?" elle demanda un peu pâle, espérant qu'il n'ait pas entendu la conversation dans son ensemble.

"Cette mission signifie ta mort ? Est ce vrai ?!" demanda Caspian, de la panique dans la voix. 

"Nous trouverons Aslan, j'en suis convaincue." assura Evelyn, ne voulant pas vraiment répondre. 

"N'élude pas Evelyn, est ce que le fait de ramener seule les nymphes coûtera ta vie ?" insista Caspian en se rapprochant d'elle. 

"Si je le fais seule, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas en effet." confirma à regret Evelyn.

"Tu ne peux pas.." commença Caspian. 

"Je n'ai pas le choix, si nous voulons gagner cette guerre mais plus encore, si nous voulons vraiment sauver Narnia, les nymphes, la nature elle même doit être réveillée. La magie de Narnia est un peu plus forte qu'à mon arrivée, je le sens mais c'est loin d'être suffisant et si nous perdons cette guerre, Narnia mourra." protesta Evelyn. 

"Je ne veux pas que tu meures." souffla Caspian. 

"Je suis reine de Narnia Caspian, que j'ai été couronné il y a plus de milles ans ne change pas ce fait, et être un roi ou une reine de Narnia signifie que nous devons placer le bien être de notre peuple, des Narniens, avant le nôtre, le besoin des Narniens avant les nôtres, les sentiments des Narniens avant les nôtres. C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru et fait, la seule exception a été quand j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour mon frère. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis Caspian, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait avant c'était parce que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de mourir et qu'il y avait d'autres possibilité. A présent le réveil de la nature est notre dernière chance, je pense, je crois qu'Aslan nous attends pas loin mais je me prépare au pire et si c'est nécessaire pour sauver les vies de tout ces gens, alors je donnerai ma vie. Et ce sans hésitation." dit fermement Evelyn. "Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Caspian, quoique tu dises ou fasses, j'ai pris ma décision et c'est la bonne chose à faire, au fond de toi tu le sais aussi." elle s'écarta de lui, mais pas avant de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir pour se préparer.

 

Une heure après, Evelyn et Edmund s'étaient dit au revoir, il devait porter la déclaration de duel, tandis qu'elle devait rejoindre leurs sœurs pour partir chercher Aslan, Evelyn les retrouva facilement, avec Caspian qui apportait un cheval noir, sur lequel elles montèrent toutes les trois, chose peu facile mais vu que Lucy était encore jeune et que Evelyn était menue, sans compter le fait que Susan n'était pas non plus large, c'était faisable. Un cheval attirerait moins l'attention que trois montures, ou même deux. Discrétion était leur meilleure chance de succès pour cette mission, en tout cas pour éviter les ennuis. 

"Destrier est mon plus fidèle compagnon, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains." assura Caspian en vérifiant la selle. 

"Entre de bons sabots." répliqua Lucy avec une touche d'humour. 

"Bonne chance." il dit ensuite en regardant Evelyn avec intensité. 

"Merci." répondit Susan, un peu vexée de ne pas avoir l'intérêt du séduisant prince, tandis que Evelyn lui faisait un sourire. 

"Il est temps que je vous rende cet objet." dit Caspian, la voix de Susan lui ayant rappelé ce léger détail, et il se força à quitter des yeux le visage de la seconde sœur pour tendre la corne à Susan.

"Vous n'avez qu'à la garder, au cas où vous ayez besoin de m'appeler." répondit Susan avec un ton séducteur avant de donner le signal à Destrier de se mettre à courir. Elles avaient à faire.


	11. Fête

Le trajet commença en silence, elles devaient aller vite et il n'était pas vraiment possible d'avoir de longues discussions dans ce genre de cas, mais elles n'avaient surtout pas grand chose à se dire, Lucy était un peu fâchée envers Susan vu qu'elle avait vu qu'Evelyn était aussi attirée par Caspian qui lui rendait bien d'ailleurs, et elle avait lors de leur règne, du consoler, ou être consoler, vis à vis de prétendants qui avait été séduit par Susan, de manière accidentelle parfois mais aussi parce que leur sœur avait été particulièrement charmante envers eux. Lucy n'avait pas du tout envie que ça se reproduise ici encore, Evelyn bien que blessée par l'attitude de son aînée était bien plus concernée par leur mission que par ses sentiments pour Caspian. Susan de son côté tenait les rennes, avec Lucy qui se tenait à elle et Evelyn derrière, et était concentrée sur la route, elle ne pensait pas non plus avoir fait quoique ce soit de mal en disant cela à Caspian, surtout qu'il lui plaisait. Néanmoins leurs pensées furent interrompues par le fait que des cavaliers les avaient pris en chasse.

"Ils nous ont vu." cria Lucy. 

"Evie tu peux faire quelque chose ?" demanda Susan. 

"Non, je dois économiser mes forces pour pouvoir éveiller les nymphes." nia Evelyn, toucher une cible en mouvement alors qu'elles étaient sur un cheval au galop était déjà difficile normalement mais là c'était pas du tout une bonne idée. "Il faut trouver autre chose."

Lorsqu'elle avait pensé à autre chose, s'arrêter n'avait pas vraiment été en tête de liste, accélerer oui, l'inverse pas du tout. Cependant ça semblait être le plan de Susan vu qu'elle fit arrêter Destrier avant de descendre de cheval, sous les regards interloqués de ses sœurs. C'était pas du tout le plan, pas plus que c'était une bonne idée, elles avaient au moins cinq poursuivants, Susan était excellente au tir à l'arc, mais là même pour elle c'était pas une bonne idée, encore moins vu que leurs poursuivants étaient armés et protégés par une cotte de maille. 

"Prends les rennes." dit fermement Susan à Lucy. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" protesta Lucy. 

"Susan, c'est pas une bonne idée, on peut pas te laisser là." protesta également Evelyn, peu importe combien elles se disputaient toutes les deux où à quel point son aînée l'énervait, elle ne voulait pas la laisser mourir. 

"Je suis vraiment désolée, mais finalement vous allez devoir y aller toutes seules." dit Susan en les regardant un instant avant de donner une tape sur Destrier pour le pousser à avancer. 

Lucy et Evelyn ne voulaient pas la laisser là, mais le temps leur manquait et surtout rester voudrait simplement dire que le sacrifice de leur sœur serait inutile, elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Alors Lucy se saisit des rennes tandis que Evelyn avançait sur la selle, elles regardèrent un instant en arrière, croisant le regard de leur aînée avant de reprendre leur route. Elles devaient avoir confiance en Susan, l'autre possibilité n'était pas envisageable, elle était prête à mourir mais égoïstement peut être, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça faisait de perdre une sœur, ou un frère d'ailleurs parce qu'elle n'oubliait pas que Peter était en train de se battre contre Miraz et que très bientôt la guerre allait éclater. 

"Eve..." dit Lucy effrayée pour Susan. 

"Elle va s'en sortir." affirma sa grande sœur, tant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer elle même, son inquiétude ne diminuant pas, loin de là même, lorsqu'un cavalier commença à les rattraper. "Lucy.." commença Evelyn en sentant une énergie chaleureuse et familière s'approcher, néanmoins ce n'était pas nécessaire, la plus jeune l'avait vu. 

Aslan se retrouva sur leur route où il rugit, effrayant le cheval de Caspian qui les désarçonna, elles le regardèrent heureuses de le voir, malgré son visage qui ne souriait pas, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, le lion avait sauté au dessus d'elle afin d'attaquer le soldat telmarin qui était après elles. Evelyn fut la première debout et elle aida sa petite soeur à en faire de même, elles marchèrent quelques pas afin de mieux le voir, et il était là, devant elle, dans toute sa majesté. Aussi beau que dans leurs souvenirs, et dans le rêve d'Evelyn, il se tourna vers elles et son visage perdit de sa férocité, devenant plus doux, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux jeunes filles disent son nom avant de courir vers lui, se serrant contre sa crinière. Le lion si spécial à leurs coeurs, tomba en les recevant, un acte délibéré de sa part, Evelyn en était certaine parce qu'elle savait à quel point il était fort. Il riait, heureux de les revoir, de ça elle n'avait pas de doute, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son bonheur, sa magie était tellement accueillante et chaleureuse, parentale même. Elle lui devait tant. 

"Je savais que c'était vous." s'exclama Lucy après un instant d'embrassade "Je n'en ai jamais douté, mais les autres n'ont pas voulu me croire, nous croire." 

"Est ce la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas venue me voir ?" demanda Aslan, se concentrant sur la plus jeune. 

"Désolée j'avais peur de venir seule, même si Eve était avec moi..." s'excusa Lucy. 

"Je m'excuse aussi Aslan. J'aurai du plus insister ou partir juste avec Lucy, et Edmund." intervint Evelyn, rectifiant juste la dernière partie, parce qu'elle savait que son jumeau serait venu, qu'importe ce qu'aurait dit Peter.

"Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas apparu pour tous nous sauver ? Poussant un rugissement comme la dernière fois ?" demanda Lucy, triste. 

"Les choses ne se produisent jamais de la même façon, ma chère enfant." répondit Aslan.

"Aurions nous pu sauver plus de narniens si j'étais, si nous étions venues plus tôt ?" demanda Evelyn, oui elle avait aidé à protéger beaucoup de narniens mais les morts la hantaient quand même, elle aurait du faire plus. 

"On ne peut jamais savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer mon enfant, tu es toujours tellement dure envers toi même, tu as sauvé tant de gens." dit doucement Aslan. "Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé mais pour l'avenir, c'est une toute autre affaire."

"Alors vous allez intervenir ?" s'exclama heureuse Lucy. 

"Naturellement, et vous aussi." affirma Aslan. 

"Oh, j'aimerai être plus courageuse." avoua Lucy. 

"Si tu étais plus courageuse tu serais une lionne." rit Aslan. "Es tu prête à m'aider Evelyn ?" 

"Bien sûr, je ferai n'importe quoi, dites moi comment." implora Evelyn. 

"Tant mieux, parce que tu feras le plus gros du travail, tu as plus de force en toi que tu ne le penses." dit Aslan. "Ferme les yeux, et sens la magie autour de toi, aie confiance, je vais te guider." 

Evelyn obéit sans poser de questions, ayant entièrement confiance en Aslan, et ne voulant pas informer Lucy de ce qu'elle avait été prête à faire, ou plutôt des conséquences, elle sentait la magie des arbres, de la nature, autour d'elle, endormie presque, mais surtout elle sentait la magie de Aslan. Elle se concentra sur ça, tenant le bâton que lui avait donné le Père Noël si longtemps auparavant, s'en servant pour canaliser son pouvoir et donna de l'énergie à la nature, à Narnia. Lucy regardait cela sans comprendre ce qu'Aslan attendait d'elle, néanmoins elle oublia rapidement ce détail, concentrée comme elle l'était sur sa sœur, elle avait souvent vu Evelyn faire de la magie, mais ça semblait si loin et depuis leur retour elle n'avait pas vu Evelyn faire beaucoup de magie. Mais là sa soeur semblait briller de milles feux, ses cheveux volaient au vent et la terre l'entourait, elle était extrêmement puissante, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. La lumière s'intensifia avant d'être projetée dans toutes les directions, touchant les arbres et Lucy savait que ça les réveillait. 

"Il faudra un peu de temps pour que les nymphes soient pleinement réveillées mais en attendant les arbres défendront les narniens. Ta magie a assuré ça mon enfant." assura Aslan avec un sourire fier une fois que Evelyn rouvrit les yeux, épuisée mais bien moins qu'elle n'avait craint. "Venez, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire." il les pressa et elles se mirent debout, Evelyn bien qu'étant fatigué se sentait plus puissante que jamais. Elles marchèrent avec Aslan, jusqu'au gué qu'elles avaient vu il y n'y avait que quelques jours mais ça paraissait être une éternité, Lucy ne perdant pas de temps pour raconter tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur arrivée à Narnia, avec Evelyn qui commentait de temps à autres, écoutant surtout avec un sourire le discours passionné de sa soeur, qui tenait visiblement énormément à Trompillon vu qu'elle ne faisait que parler de lui. 

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir l'armée telmarine arriver, celle de Narnia sur les talons, leur nombre était grand, mais avec Aslan et Narnia réveillée.. elles n'avaient plus peur. Lucy s'avança en premier vers le pont, Aslan et Evelyn suivant plus calmement, Evelyn avait toujours la capuche de sa cape baissée mais elle avait son bâton à la main, la pierre au centre des branches brillait de lumière, de magie. Les cavaliers en face d'eux les dévisagèrent avec étonnement et inquiétude néanmoins ça ne dura pas longtemps, certains d'avoir l'avantage numérique, leur chef ordonna l'assaut. 

Aslan rugit, et Evelyn sentit la magie dans ce rugissement, la puissance qui émanait de lui, elle sentit aussi l'effet, si son énergie s'était concentrée sur les arbres, la puissance d'Aslan elle était centrée sur l'eau. Et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir le résultat, une puissante vague arriva, prenant la forme du dieu du fleuve. Un être puissant qui avait dormi trop longtemps et qui n'appréciait pas du tout le pont qui l'emprisonnait. Il était plus qu'heureux de déverser sa colère sur les telmarins, détruisant entièrement le pont et les soldats qui avaient été dessus. Tous ne furent pas tués bien sûr, mais ils se rendirent tous sans hésiter. Apparemment l'intervention des arbres puis du fleuve avait fini de les convaincre, s'opposer à Narnia n'était pas une bonne idée. 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Susan, Peter, Edmund et Caspian pour traverser, le fleuve n'était pas trop profond à cet endroit après tout, Evelyn n'avait qu'une envie courir dans les bras de son frère, et non elle n'avait pas du tout vérifier que Caspian n'avait pas de blessures, néanmoins elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait être royale.Les quatre nouveaux arrivants semblaient le sentir également vu qu'ils s'agenouillèrent devant Aslan, tous les quatre. Evelyn et Lucy de leurs côtés étaient de chaque côté d'Aslan, Lucy ayant rengainé sa dague tandis que Evelyn avait toujours son bâton à la main.

"Levez vous rois et reines de Narnia." ordonna Aslan et de suite Peter, Susan et Edmund s'exécutèrent, des sourires sur le visage, heureux de revoir Aslan. "Levez vous tous." ordonna Aslan en regardant Caspian qui était toujours agenouillé, attirant aussi l'attention des Pevensie sur lui. Néanmoins Caspian ne se leva pas, il releva uniquement la tête. 

"Je ne pense pas être prêt." il avoua en baissant le regard. 

"C'est précisément ce qu'il me fait croire que tu l'es." dit Aslan, fièrement et finalement le prince se releva, échangeant un regard avec Edmund et Peter avant de regarder Evelyn qui lui fit un sourire. Il détourna le regard lorsqu'une musique se fit entendre, les quatre se retournèrent pour voir des souris parlantes qui portaient un brancard où reposait Ritchichip. Il respirait encore mais il n'était pas en forme. Dès que le brancard fut au sol, Lucy se précipita vers la souris et ne tarda pas à lui faire boire une goutte de son précieux cordial, honnêtement Evelyn était presque sûre que cette bouteille était enchantée pour ne jamais se vider, vu le nombre de fois où sa sœur avait du l'utiliser, elle avait beau ne donner qu'une goutte à chaque fois, elle avait donné beaucoup de gouttes depuis le temps. Enfin elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ce cordial lui avait sauvé souvent la vie, récemment même, sans ça elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu aux blessures qu'elle avait reçu au château telmarin. 

"Merci, merci votre majesté." dit Ritchichip dès qu'il fut à nouveau conscient et sur pied, avant de s’apercevoir de la présence d'Aslan, seul à présent que Evelyn s'était rapprochée de sa famille et de Caspian. Elle put donc noter un léger détail manquant sur la courageuse souris. "Je vous salut Aslan, c'est un immense honneur d'être.." il dit en commençant à s'incliner uniquement pour perdre l'équilibre. Sa queue avait été coupée et en conséquence tout son équilibre avait changé. "Oh, je suis complètement décontenancé." assura la souris en mettant ses pattes sur sa queue pour cacher sa honte, en tout cas c'est ainsi que le compris la reine. "J'implore votre indulgence pour cette allure si peu convenable. Peut être qu'avec une petite goutte de plus..." suggéra Ritchichip en se tournant vers Lucy. 

"Je ne crois pas que ça t'aidera." nia Lucy. 

"On peut essayer." insista Ritchichip.

"Cela vous va très bien, mon petit." commenta Aslan avec un léger rire. 

"Cela m'est égal Ô Grand Roi, je vais devoir me retirer car la queue est l'honneur et la gloire d'une souris." dit Ritchichip en tenant son épée entre ses mains. 

"Tu sembles te préoccuper un peu trop de l'honneur mon ami." remarqua Aslan. 

"Ce n'est pas uniquement une question d'honneur." affirma la souris. "C'est aussi une question d'équilibre, pour grimper et attraper des choses..." 

"Si vous permettez votre Majesté, nous ne supporterons pas de jouir d'un honneur dont notre chef est privé." commenta une autre souris, toutes les souris parlantes avaient d'ailleurs sortis leurs épées et tenaient fermement leurs queues, prêtes à les trancher par loyauté.

"C'est moins par égard pour votre dignité que pour l'amour que vous porte vos semblables. Evelyn, je te prie." demanda Aslan, à l'hésitante reine, elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille mais en croisant le regard de Ritchichip, Evelyn s'agenouilla à ses côtés et utilisa sa magie, faisant apparaître une nouvelle queue pour le valeureux chevalier de Narnia.

"Vous avez vu ?" demanda la souris en se tenant la queue, la montrant à ses amis. "Merci Vos Majestés." il dit en s'inclinant devant Aslan et Evelyn. "Je la chérirai toute ma vie, désormais elle incarnera le souvenir impérissable de ma grande humilité." son commentaire manqua de faire exploser Evelyn de rire mais elle réussit à se contenir, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de son jumeau. Si ils se regardaient alors c'était foutu elle le savait, elle fut un peu surprise de voir une main apparaître dans son champ de vision, ayant été un peu distraite par son amusement, mais sourit avec reconnaissance à Caspian qui l'aidait à se relever

"Bien, présente moi ce Cher Petit Ami dont tu m'as tant parlé." demanda Aslan à Lucy avec un sourire.

Trompillon était à la berge du fleuve, surveillant les telmarins qui sortaient de l'eau, et jetaient leurs épées en le faisant, néanmoins le nain dut sentir des regards se poser sur lui vu qu'il se tourna vers eux, observant avec inquiétude Aslan, néanmoins il avança bravement vers lui, son épée baissée, il s'arrêta à quelques pas du lion, et s'agenouilla, posant un genou à terre et s'appuyant sur son épée en signe de respect. Tout comme les garçons avaient fait un peu plus tôt en réalité, quoiqu'il relevait un peu la tête pour garder Aslan en visuel. Il garda cependant les yeux baissés, et fermés, lorsque le lion rugit brusquement, Evelyn était plutôt impressionée par son courage, il n'avait pas essayé de fuir ou lever son arme. 

"Vous le voyez à présent ?" ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Lucy. 

"Lucy." dit doucement Evelyn, oui c'était amusant mais Trompillon était leur ami et il était vraiment inquiet, il ne connaissait pas Aslan. Néanmoins le nain acquiesça sous le sourire d'Aslan. 

 

Les choses allèrent vite après ça, et rapidement Caspian fut couronné roi par Aslan, sous le regard des anciens monarques de Narnia, avec une couronne bien plus imposante que les leurs à l'époque mais ça semblait être un bon mélange entre les cultures. Evelyn n'eut pas beaucoup d'occasions de voir le prince, puis le roi, occupée comme elle l'était à s'assurer que les arbres étaient bien réveillés, et surtout à ce que les dryades sortent bien des arbres, à ce que les naïades aillent bien aussi et elle avait aussi du calmer le Dieu du Fleuve qui était toujours en colère, c'était du travail, mais ça avait été le sien à Narnia de s'occuper des esprits de la nature et c'était un qu'elle appréciait, ça lui permettait de panser un peu la blessure qui était si douloureuse, l'absence de son Narnia à elle avec tout ses amis de l'époque. Il y avait en revanche une chose qui ne lui avait pas du tout manqué, et c'était une garde, vu qu'elle devait parfois partir un peu loin du campement, Caspian et Peter, soutenu par Aslan, avaient insisté qu'elle devait avoir des gens avec elle, après tout tous les Telmarins n'étaient pas heureux du changement de roi, encore moins du retour des Narniens. Il y en avait eu deux tout trouvé, et elle avait du limiter le nombre à deux vu les airs de la plupart des narniens, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir tous les narniens pour la protéger non plus, Tornade et Bram l'accompagnaient donc. Le minotaure et le centaure étaient extrêmement loyaux envers l'Enchanteresse, et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pensé passer ainsi du temps avec un minotaure, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Bra, ainsi que celle de Tornade, mais elle avait passé plus de temps avec les centaures, le seul problème qu'elle avait avec eux était son incapacité à les semer. Avant ça n'avait pas été un problème, elle perdait sans difficulté les hommes que Oreus avait appointé à sa garde, pour la plus grande exaspération du centaure, mais eux ils étaient plus attentifs et prudents. 

Finalement le jour du retour au Château Telmarin, à présent celui de Caspian, arriva et habillés de tenues pour l'occasion, ils y entrèrent, de manière très différente que la première fois vu qu'il faisait jour, un beau soleil même et que le peuple les acclamait. Caspian était sur Destrier en tête de file, sa couronne sur la tête, Peter et Susan suivaient, puis Evelyn, ensuite venait Edmund qui était à côté de Lucy, ils étaient bien sûr aussi sur des chevaux. Le professeur Cornellius et Trompillon étaient derrière eux, à pieds, puis venaient les centaures menés par Ouragan et bien d'autres narniens. Leur retour au château signifiait aussi une chose très claire, une grande fête pour célébrer la victoire, avec des danses et autres, Evelyn passa une bonne soirée quoiqu'elle sortit après un moment, et plusieurs danses avec ses amis pour admirer les feux d'artifices. 

"Une reine n'est elle pas supposée rester jusqu'à la fin ?" lui demanda une voix la sortant de ses pensées. 

"En théorie, mais ce genre de fête était beaucoup plus le style de Susan que le mien." répondit avec un sourire Evelyn "Et si nous devions être pointilleux Votre Altesse, votre place est à l'intérieur vu que c'est une fête donnée en votre honneur." 

"Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas pointilleux alors." répondit avec un rire Caspian "Par rapport aux genres de fêtes que tu préfères, j'ai entendu des rumeurs de danses avec des enfants, des dryades et des jeunes personnes, tu ne sais rien n'est ce pas ?" 

"Moi, non je ne suis informée de rien." répondit amusée Evelyn. 

"Bien, bien, alors les rumeurs de ta présence dans ce genre de fête ne sont que ça, des rumeurs." acquiesça Caspian, une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard. 

"Exactement, des rumeurs." elle approuva. Ils se regardèrent sérieusement quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. "Ça ne te dérange pas n'est ce pas ?" elle questionna un peu inquiète. 

"Le seul point qui me dérange c'est que je n'étais pas invité, dois je me sentir lésé ?" il demanda avec un sourire taquin. 

"Non pas du tout, les dryades dansent souvent pour un rien, surtout lorsque les faunes sont dans les parages vu qu'ils aiment jouer de la musique, les airs sont entraînants et la raison des petites danses dont tu as entendu parler." expliqua Evelyn "C'est jamais prévu du coup je ne peux pas t'inviter." 

"Comment ça se passe entre telmarins et narniens, j'ai été pris par les affaires d'état et je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper autant que je l'aurai voulu." il soupira, sa main cherchant hésitante celle de la jeune fille à côté de lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut dans la sienne, il se tendit, s'attendant à un rejet mais Evelyn ne fit rien de la sorte, une légère rougeur sur ses joues elle lui serra doucement en retour, de son côté il ne put retenir son sourire. 

"C'est tendu en général mais le peuple est plus ouvert que la noblesse, il y a eu plus de légendes avec eux en fait, les dryades, les animaux parlant aident beaucoup, de même que les majestueux centaures. C'est plus compliqué avec les centaures ou les rares géants, mais la présence de Bram avec moi aide. Les enfants se détendent vis à vis de lui et si les parents son tendus au début ils se détendent peu à peu." elle expliqua. 

"Tu ne m'en veux plus pour Bam et Tornade alors ?" demanda Caspian qui se rappelait très bien la tête qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle, heureusement il y avait eu Peter, c'était lui qui avait eu le droit au plus de reproches, tandis que Edmund était resté à côté, silencieux mais souriant. 

"Non, je sais qu'il y a toujours des dangers, je n'aime juste pas être suivie." elle soupira "C'était pareil du temps de notre règne, ça rendait Oreus totalement fou. A juste titre je le reconnais, mes évasions de ma garde m'ont mis quelques fois en danger." 

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?" questionna Caspian avec un sourire, ce qui lui valut un coup d'épaule de la part d'Evelyn qui avait froncé les sourcils, néanmoins il pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. 

Leur discussion fut interrompu par le lancer des feux d'artifices, c'était impressionnant, et ils les regardèrent assis contre un des remparts, l'un contre l'autre, profitant en silence de la nuit. 

"Tu fais du bon travail, même si tu ne peux pas passer autant de temps avec ton peuple que tu le voudrais." dit Evelyn après un moment de calme. 

"Tu es sûre ?" il questionna hésitant, doutant de lui même. 

"Certaine, c'est jamais facile le début d'un règne encore moins après une guerre comme celle que le pays a traversé mais tu t'en sors très bien." elle assura. 

"Merci." il dit avec un sourire. "Des conseils à me donner ?" 

"Tu fais du bon travail et je pense que tu as bien choisi tes conseillers." elle réfléchit, comprenant que malgré le sourire, il était sérieux et lui donnant donc une réponse adéquate. "Le seul conseil que j'aurai à te donner c'est de ne pas trop t'appuyer sur Aslan, il est plein de sagesse et de bon conseil et j'ai énormément de respect pour lui, mais Aslan ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. Pour tout dire je suis même plutôt surprise qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti, nous il a quitté Narnia le jour même du couronnement."

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre." il reconnut en la regardant avec attention. 

"Je pense qu'il va rester jusqu'au moment où il est temps de nous renvoyer en Angleterre." elle avoua, faisant tendre Caspian, il n'aimait pas penser au départ des Pevensie, si le début des relations entre eux avait été tendu, surtout entre lui et Peter, à présent ça allait mieux et il appréciait leurs conseils. Plus encore il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il tenait beaucoup à Evelyn et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

"Pourquoi tu crois ça ?" il demanda la voix tendue. 

"Je te l'ai dit Caspian, nous avons régné, cette ère n'est pas la nôtre mais la tienne, j'aime Narnia, plus que je ne saurais le dire, mais je ne crois pas que nous puissions rester. En plus tu dois prouver que tu peux être un bon roi sans nous." elle dit, rencontrant son regard avec ses yeux tristes, elle ne voulait pas partir. Narnia était son monde, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place en Angleterre, elle se sentait même à l'écart, et elle appréciait beaucoup Caspian, néanmoins elle savait que ça ne dépendait pas d'elle, où elle ne serait jamais partie en premier lieu. 

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes." admit Caspian en la regardant attentivement. 

"Moi non plus." avoua Evelyn doucement. 

"Mais si tu dois partir bientôt alors je ne veux pas avoir le moindre regret." dit le roi, ses yeux sombres prenant un éclat déterminé, Evelyn ne put lui poser une question que ses lèvres s'approchaient des siennes, elle aurait pu les éviter, l'éviter lui, mais elle n'en avait pas du tout envie, elle ferma ses yeux et s'avança aussi vers lui. 

C'est ainsi que sous les feux d'artifices, le roi Caspian embrassa la reine Evelyn la Compatissante. 


End file.
